Wacky Summer
by Fhaska Ken
Summary: UPDATE! Dua orang rusuh, Itachi dan Kyuubi beraksi kembali. Naruto dan Sakura masih adem ayem, begitupun Shikamaru dan Ino. Lalu bagaimanakah perkembangan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata? Comeback after a long death.
1. Liburan Yuuk!

-:-**Wacky Summer**-:-

Chapter One

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Genre: Friendship/Romance/Humor

Rating: T semi-M *hahha.

Summary: Naruto ngajak pacar dan sobat-sobatnya untuk liburan musim panas di villa pinggir pantai milik keluarga Namikaze. Seru nggak ya? Pastinya! Karena bakal ada dua orang rusuh, iseng dan jenius yang menguntit + gangguin liburan mereka. NaruSaku, SasuHina, ShikaIno. Don't like Don't read.

Pairing: NaruSaku ShikaIno SasuHina, bagi yang benci akut pairing tersebut just go back, I don't accept flames for pairing.

Warning: AU, AR (jadi chara yang udah dibikin ke sorga sama Bang Kishi masih idup semua), agak OOC, ABAL, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

A/N: Saya pingin nulis fic dengan genre lain nih, maap kalo banyak kekurangan, pemakaian gaya bahasa/kata yang masih kurang berkenan dan deskripsi yang nyeleneh. Maklum nilai bahasa Indonesia saya selalu remed. Hiks T.T .Trus kalo ada fic yang mungkin mirip dengan fic ini, suer deh ini murni karya dari otak butut saya!

Enjoy!

* * *

Konoha High School pukul 01.55 p.m. di sebuah kelas di musim panas. Terlihat murid-muridnya sudah tak bersemangat lagi mengikuti jam pelajaran terakhir. Dengan setengah hati mereka mendengarkan penjelasan Orochimaru-sensei tentang jaringan tubuh manusia yang sangat membosankan. Cuaca panas, jam terakhir, biologi, dan guru yang sangat tidak enak didengar apalagi dipandang *dibelit Manda*, lengkap sudah alasan untuk membuat para murid kelas XI.H kehilangan semangat belajar.

Berbagai macam kegiatan yang tidak berhubungan dengan pelajaran sudah dilakukan hampir semua murid di kelas itu. Ada seorang siswi berambut pink yang sudah pasang iPod di kupingnya dengan volume maksimal, teman sebangkunya lebih parah lagi, dia memasang roll rambut di rambut pirangnya dan dengan muka suntuk mengecat kukunya. Bahkan seorang siswa berambut nanas yang duduk di pojokan sudah dari tadi tertidur pulas. Namun, ada seorang siswa yang gelisah dan terus melihat ke arah jam di dinding depan kelas. Dia bergumam, sembilan… delapan… tujuh… enam… lima… empat… tiga… dua… sa-

Kriiinggg!

"Yeah! Summer, I'm coming..!"seru cowok berambut pirang itu dengan semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

Bletak!

"Aow… Sakit sensei …" protes siswa tadi sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang kena penghapus papan tulis dengan nistanya. Yang diprotes agaknya pura-pura nggak denger.

"Baiklah anak-anak, selamat liburan musim panas dan jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian" titah Oro-sensei sambil keluar kelas, diiringi leletan lidah siswa yang dilemparnya tadi.

Kelas pun ramai dengan suara murid-murid XI.H yang berceloteh nggak jelas dengan berbagai macam topik. Namun, ada baiknya kita fokus dulu ke enam orang murid yang masuk jajaran siswa-siwa paling keren, tajir dan populer di KHS. Walopun pada dasarnya emang cuma anak tajir doang yang bisa masuk KHS yang bayaran perbulannya bisa buat bayar cicilan motor *lah, author ngidam motor baru nih?.

Naruto Namikaze, siswa yang tadi dapet salam tempel*? dari Gurunya. Cowok berambut pirang dan bermata biru laut ini adalah anak Presiden Direktur Rasengan Corp. Dengan muka berseri-seri dia membereskan buku-buku dan tasnya sambil bersiul-siul. Jelas banget ni anak udah kena Summer Fever yang akut. Sobatnya, Sasuke Uchiha, juga anak pengusaha pemilik perusahaan yang bermitra dengan Rasengan Corp. yaitu Sharingan Corp. cowok stoic yang punya banyak fans karena ketampanannya *huek-. Sifat dua manusia ini beda banget tapi herannya mereka bisa akrab dengan cara mereka sendiri tentunya. Ada lagi Shikamaru Nara, si jenius tukang tidur yang menganut aliran hidup yang tidak merepotkan.

Sayangnya dia ditunjuk jadi ketua kelas yang tentunya merepotkan, apalagi wakilnya adalah Sakura Haruno, cewek berambut pink hyperaktif plus cerewet serta tambahan jago bela diri. Satu lagi, Sakura itu pacarnya Naruto. Nah, temen sebangku cewek ini adalah Ino Yamanaka, kekasih sekaligus tunangan *uhuy!* sang ketua kelas. Dan jangan lupakan satu orang lagi, anak ketua komite KHS Hinata Hyuuga. Kebalikan dari Sakura dan Ino yang berisik, Hinata itu kalem abis deh, tapi enak banget kalo diajak ngobrol. Makanya Sakura dan Ino nggak bisa nggak akrab sama Hinata. Well, mereka berenam ini udah deket dari jaman junior high tapi baru bener-bener sekelas pas kelas XI ini.

"Liburan ini kita jalan bareng yok!", kata Naruto saat mereka berenam lagi kongkow-kongkow di belakang kelas *dasar pada bandel, abis bel kan harusnya langsung pulang! Sama aja kayak kebiasaan author nih!

"Boleh boleh. Kemana?" tanya Ino.

"Yang namanya musim panas pastinya ke pantai dong!" seru Sakura.

"Kemana aja boleh, asal nggak merepotkan" taulah yang ngomong siapa.

"Hn" tau jugalah siapa ini.

"Mm. Ada yang punya villa atau penginapan gitu nggak? Lebih enak kan kalo bisa nginep rame-rame, pasti seru." usul Hinata.

"Coba aku tanya dulu ya sama Tousan. Ada villa yang nganggur nggak yang deket pantai." sahut Naruto sambil mengeluarkan hapenya.

Ctik ctak ctik.

_Kimi no te wo tsuyoku nigirishimete kogoete ita no wa boku no hou da to shiru_  
_ Kimi no te made tsumetaku shite shimau no ni tsuyoku nigiri kaeshite kureta_

Wuih... Keren amat ringback tone nya, Aqua Timez - Ehagaki no Haru!

"Halo. Tousan. Kita ada villa nganggur nggak? Yang deket pantai? Oh, asiik. Oke deh."

Klik.

"Yay…! Jadi deh kita liburan." Sakura kesenengan.

"Sakura, kita mesti buru-buru ke butik nih, bikini sama dress ku udah ketinggalan mode." sahut Ino

Telinga cowok-cowok langsung berdiri denger kata 'bikini' tadi. Maklum lah, body tiga cewek ini kan asik-asik, apalagi Hinata, wew!

"Aku ikut ya?" timpal Hinata.

"Beres. Abis ini kita langsung ke butik langganan ku aja. Pake mobilmu ya Hinata?" pinta Sakura.

"Oke"

"Ya udah. Cabut yok." Shikamaru pun melangkah keluar kelas sambil merangkul pinggang Ino.

Ha… Gentleman banget ya si Shika, anakku sudah besar ternyata. Sebentar lagi aku akan punya cucu. Hohoho *Jleb! dilempar kunai sama Shikaku. Shikaku: Enak aja lo ngaku-ngaku Shika anak lo, author edan.!

"Ciee… Kalo mau pamer status jangan norak geh!" yang laen minus Sasuke pada nyorakin tapi yang disorakin cuek aja lagee.

Lagi asik-asiknya jalan keluar kelas sama Ino, tiba-tiba Shikamaru teringat sesuatu.

"Sas, ikut gua ya?"

"Hah? Ikut ngapain?"

"Gua harus nemenin Ino, tapi bisa-bisa mati kerepotan gua nemenin cewek-cewek ini belanja sendirian."

"Ogah"

Lalu Shikamaru mendekat ke Sasuke dan membisikkan sesuatu,

"Yakin lo nggak mau liat Hinata nyobain bikini? Heh? Itung-itung persiapan sebelum liat di pantai nanti" dengan suara serendah mungkin.

Anjrit! Pikir Sasuke. Ini anak tau darimana gua naksir sama Hinata.

Jiah… Si Sasuke nih bego apa pura-pura bego sih, buat orang jenius dengan IQ diatas 200 apa susahnya sih ngebaca gesture orang yang lagi kasmaran. Terpaksa deh Sasuke mengiyakan ajakan Shikamaru.

Naruto yang ngeliat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke penasaran sama apa yang dibisikin Shikamaru. Ah, apa mending gua ikut mereka aja ya? Pikirnya. Sekalian jalan sama Sakura-chan. Hehe.

"Gua ikut nemenin deh Shika. Boleh kan?" pinta Naruto.

"Boleh aja sih"

Jadilah mereka berenam ke Mal tempat butik langganan Sakura berada.

* * *

"Kyaa..! Ino, Hinata liat deh yang ini, motifnya lucu!" seru Sakura.

"Iya, lucu banget, warnanya cocok lagi sama warna matamu Sakura" kata Hinata.

"Kalau yang ini cocok nggak sama aku?" kali ini giliran Ino yang liat bikini warna putih bergaris ungu.

"Yang itu cocok" kali ini Shikamaru yang komen, Sakura sama Hinata agak kaget. Tapi ikut ngangguk juga.

"Eh, be- beneran? Ya udah kalo gitu aku ambil yang ini aja." Ino lalu membawanya ke kasir sambil memerah.

"Hinata, apa yang itu nggak kekecilan? " Tanya Sakura saat Hinata mau menyusul Ino ke kasir dengan membawa sebuah bikini berwarna lavender.

"Eh, kayaknya pas deh"

"Mendingan dicoba dulu, nanti rugi kan kalo salah beli"

"Umm, iya deh"

Sasuke yang niatnya emang udah nggak bener pun bersorak dalam hati, dia pun mengikuti Sakura dan Hinata ke kamar pas dengan sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya, dengan lagak ingin melihat-lihat sepatu dia curi-curi pandang kearah kamar pas. Dan… sepertinya setan lagi berpihak nih sama Sasuke, saat Sakura membuka sedikit tirai untuk melihat Hinata, dia malah keserimpet tali sepatu sekolahnya *salah sendiri bukannya ganti baju dulu pulang sekolah* dan sukses membuka seluruh tirai.

Sreekkk.

Dan…. Reader sekalian, terlihatlah tubuh mulus Hinata yang putih pucat dan ehm, menggoda banget itu yang hanya dibalut bikini.

Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan terlarang namun nikmat itu langsung merasakan ada yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Sas, lo.. mimisan?" Naruto yang kebetulan ada di situ takjub ngeliat sobatnya mimisan.

Sasuke masih cengo.*ngedip woy, ngedip! Dasar hentai lo Sas!

"Sas, woy!" Naruto ngibas-ngibasin tangannya di depan mata Sasuke, baru deh dia nyadar.

"Hmph!" Sasuke langsung lari ke restroom.

"Kenapa lagi tuh anak? Jangan-jangan dia punya penyakit parah lagi. Ah, gua susul deh."

Di depan wastafel.

"Sas, lo kenapa?"

Sasuke cuek, masih sibuk ngebersihin hidungnya.

"Lo, lo nggak punya penyakit Thalasemia atau apa kan Sas?" Naruto pasang muka cemas.

"Enggak kok, dia cuma kesenengan aja. Khekhekhe." Shikamaru langsung nimbrung, ternyata dia liat accident tadi.

"Hah? Kesenengan? Kok bisa?" kali ini Naruto pasang muka cengok + polos.

"Sialan lo" Sasuke memberikan deathglare termautnya ke Shikamaru, sayang tatapan tak bisa membunuh.

"Hmph. Khukhukhukhu." Shikamaru malah makin geli dan susah nahan ketawa ngeliat ekspresi Sasuke yang kayak maling ketangkep basah. Disampingnya Naruto masih loading lama.

Drt..drt…drt…

"Halo. Oh, iya. Tunggu di depan butik tadi aja."

"Ayo. Cewek-cewek udah pada selesai."

Merekapun kembali ke butik tadi. Lalu langsung cabut ke parkiran berhubung udah sore.

* * *

Malamnya, keenam pemuda tersebut sibuk menyiapkan pakaian dan barang-barang keperluan mereka masing-masing. Semuanya tampak antusias dengan liburan mereka besok, yah.. walopun masih harus bawa buku PR tapi kan ada Shikamaru yang jenius nggak ketulungan, jadi santai aja coy! Dan yang paling excited tentunya Naruto. Cowok ini udah nyengir aja dari sore. Yah, siapa sih yang nggak seneng liburan bareng pacar. Sampe acara makan malem pun cengirannya masih awet aja.

"Agaknya seneng banget nih yang mau liburan bareng temen" Minato membuka percakapan.

"Hehhe. Iya dong Tousan. Apalagi ada Saku- eh Sasuke Teme."

"Oh… Sasuke ya..?" goda Kushina.

"Ih, Kaasan kok nanyanya gitu sih?"

"Nggak pa-pa kok. Oh ya. Jangan macem-macem ya disana Naru-chan." kata Kushina lagi.

"Iya. Naru kan bukan anak kecil lagi, pasti udah tau kan mana yang baik dan yang buruk?" tambah Minato lagi.

"Hee.. Iya iya.", Naruto pun lanjut makan dengan lahapnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke dan Hinata sudah berkumpul di halaman Mansion Namikaze. Di halaman berpaving yang luas itu terparkir tiga mobil keren, Lamborghini oranye punya Naruto, Ferrari hitam pastinya milik Sasuke dan BMW silver mobilnya Shikamaru.

"Karena semuanya udah pada ngumpul, ayo kita kemon!" kata Naruto semangat.

"O.K!"

Sakura langsung masuk ke Lamborghini setelah dibukakan pintu oleh Naruto. Ino pastinya digandeng Shikamaru ke BMW-nya. Hinata?

"Ayo, Hinata." tumben-tumbenan nih Sasuke mukanya ramah. Ada udang di balik rempeyek nih.

"Ah, iya" Hinata pun masuk ke Ferrari hitam itu dengan muka memerah dan langkah yang gugup, bikin dia tambah imut aja deh. Ah, Hinata-hime you're always cuuutee whatever you do.. *Di amaterasu Sasuke. Ah, reader sekalian, rupanya perasaan Sasuke tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Trus kenapa mereka belom jadian kayak empat sobatnya? Karena saya maunya begitu *dikeroyok massa.

Ketiga mobil keren itu pun berjalan beriringan, dengan Lamborghini Naruto sebagai pemandu jalan. Dibelakangnya menyusul BMW silver dan terakhir Ferrari hitam. Enaknya jadi orang kaya, coba ada yang mau ngasih saya mobil keren cuma-cuma ya… *ngayal mode ON.

Entah karena terlalu serius menyetir atau memang nggak perhatian. Mereka tidak menyadari ada Cheeroke warna hijau army yang mengikuti mereka. Pengemudinya mengenakan kacamata hitam yang lebar plus jaket hoodie untuk menyembunyikan rambut hitamnya, teman disebelahnya pun memakai kacamata hitam dan jaket yang berkerah tinggi dengan rambut oranye panjang. Dua orang ini terlihat sangat mencurigakan.

"Hh, mereka sepertinya tidak sadar kalo kita ikuti" ucap si pengemudi.

"Itu malah bagus kan. Si rambut nanas yang katanya jenius itu juga sepertinya adem ayem aja." kata teman di sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah bawa semua perlengkapan kita kan?"

"Tentu, percuma kita jauh-jauh mengikuti mereka ke sini kalo kita nggak bisa menjalankan rencana kita"

"Keh keh keh, aku nggak sabar liat muka mereka nanti"

"Calm down man, aku yakin musim panas ini akan menjadi sangat… 'Wacky'. Fu fu fu"

"Hahha. We're the best man!"

Lalu mereka pun melakukan hi-five sambil menyeringai. Lihatlah aksi kami nanti, hhe.

* * *

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di villa tujuan mereka. Villa yang akan mereka tempati ini bergaya minimalis dan didominasi warna putih dan abu-abu. Lumayan besar kendati cuma berlantai satu dan halamannya juga tepat di pinggir pantai.

"Ha… Akhirnya sampai juga."

Merekapun menurunkan barang-barang dari mobil dan membawanya masuk ke dalam villa. Di depan pintu masuk mereka disambut oleh pelayan di villa itu.

"Selamat datang tuan muda Naruto dan juga semuanya. Perkenalkan saya Sasori, saya pelayan yang akan membantu segala kebutuhan tuan-tuan dan nona-nona selama di sini." kata pemuda manis berambut merah itu tersenyum ramah.

Lalu muncul satu orang lagi dari dalam villa, yang sekilas mirip dengan Sasori karena rambutnya juga berwarna merah. Tapi bedanya, yang satu ini ada tato kanji Ai di dahinya.

"Ah, Gaara. Cepat perkenalkan dirimu pada tuan muda dan teman-temannya."

"Saya Gaara. Koki yang akan melayani anda selama berada di villa ini." nada bicaranya memang ramah, tapi mukanya tetep… datar *dasar stoic!

Lalu Sasori memandu mereka ke kamar masing-masing. Setiap orang menempati satu kamar, kamar cowok-cowok di sebelah kiri dan kamar cewek-cewek di sebelah kanan. Kamar cewek-cowok dipisah semacam kolam ikan gitu deh, ikannya macem-macem, ada lohan, arwana, koi, kisame?, bahkan piranha dan hiu putih juga ada! Becanda kok becanda. Jas kiding bro.

Setelah membereskan barang di kamar masing-masing mereka pun ngumpul di ruang tengah, bermusyawarah apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

"Kita langsung ke pantai aja yuuk!" ajak Sakura.

"Bo-"

Zrashhhh.

Sialan. Musim panas gini kok ujan sih? Rutuk Sakura.

"Yah.. Kok hujan sih? Kalo gini mah kita nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain dong." keluh Ino.

"Hujan-hujan gini paling enak tidur nih, hhoaamm" dasar Shikamaru. Elo mah hujan nggak hujan ngantuk mulu.

"Di deket sini ada tempat hiburan gitu nggak Sasori?" tanya Ino

"Mm. Ada club malam, bowling, karaoke-"

"Nah! Kita Karaoekan aja yuk!" usul Sakura

"Ide bagus tuh. Gimana yang lain? Setuju?"

Naruto sama Shikamaru sih ngangguk aja, walopun tetep terdengar kata 'merepotkan'. Tapi dua orang yang lainnya malah pucet.

"Kenapa Sas? Takut?" ejek Naruto

Sasuke yang merasa harga diri Uchihanya diusik mendelik.

"Uchiha nggak kenal kata takut!" sahut Sasuke dengan nada angkuh

"Kalo gitu Hinata juga mau kan?" Sakura mengeluarkan mata anak anjing dibuang di comberan no jutsu.

"I-iya deh" Hinata pasrah

Mereka pun pergi ke tempat Karaoke setelah diberitahu denah sederhana oleh Sasori. Walopun sempet nyasar dikit sih. 'Tsunade Vista' yap, sepertinya ini tempatnya. Sekilas terlihat seperti tempat karaoke biasa, tapi setelah masuk ke dalamnya, wow. Mereka tidak menyangka ada tempat karaoke se-elite ini di pinggiran kota. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Sakura dan Ino yang dari tadi paling semangat langsung ke front desk. Petugas front desk bernama Tayuya itu pun tersenyum ramah sambil membungkuk.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Mbak, kami pesan satu room untuk enam orang."

"Mau ambil paket yang berapa jam?"

"Tiga jam", jawab mereka berdua kompak.

"Baik. Silahkan langsung masuk"

Lalu mereka pun diantar ke room 038 oleh salah satu karyawan.

"Silahkan. Bila anda butuh sesuatu silahk-"

"Ya..ya.. Kami udah tau, udah sana, syuh-syuh!" Sakura ngusir karyawan tadi kayak ngusir ayam tetangga yang nyasar di pekarangan rumah karena boker sembarangan.

"Hey, Sakura. Ayo kita yang nyayi pertama. Kita nyanyiin lagu kebangsaan kita!"

"Yosh!"

-:- To Be Continued -:-

Backstage:

Gimana? Gimana?

Jelek kah?

Tak sesuai harapan kah?

Bagus kah? *ngarep.

Gomen! Saya kan masih baru…

Makanya saya butuh "review" dari reader sekalian.

O ya, saya juga minta saran dong, lagu apa aja yang bakal dinyanyiin sama Naruto dkk. Sekalian sama siapa yang cocok nyanyiin lagu itu menurut anda.

Please….?

Review dan saran lagu.?

Nanti bakal saya sebutin deh namanya di chap dua kalo lagunya saya pake.

Ya? Ya? Ya?

Trus ada yang bisa nebak siapa dua orang yang menguntit Naruto dkk?

Yang bisa nebak bakal dapet dinner ekslusif sama Gai-sensei lho!

Gyahahahahahaha!

**Review!**


	2. Menikmati Pantai

-:-**Wacky Summer**-:-

Chapter Two

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Semua lagu yang ada di sini milik yang punya, saya cuma minjem doang.

Genre: Friendship/Romance/Humor

Rating: T semi-M *hohho.

Summary: Naruto ngajak pacar dan sobat-sobatnya untuk liburan musim panas di villa pinggir pantai milik keluarga Namikaze. Seru nggak ya? Pastinya! Karena bakal ada dua orang rusuh, iseng dan jenius yang menguntit + gangguin liburan mereka. NaruSaku, SasuHina, ShikaIno. Don't like Don't read.

Pairing: NaruSaku ShikaIno SasuHina, bagi yang benci akut pairing tersebut just go back, I don't accept flames for pairing.

Warning: AU, AR (jadi chara yang udah dibikin ke sorga sama Bang Kishi masih idup semua), agak OOC, ABAL, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

A/N: Yahha! I'm back. Makasih banyak bagi yang udah review, yang baca tapi nggak review juga makasih tapi nggak banyak, hehehe. Sorry kalo humornya nggak selucu chapter 1, soalnya saya ngefokusin ke romance nya, walaupun mungkin nggak terlalu romantis juga sih. O ya, bagi yang lagunya saya pake disini bakal saya masukin namanya. Yang udah kasih saran dan kritik sangat saya hargai dan hormati. Saya akan berusaha untuk membuat fic ini semakin baik. Satu lagi, kalo bisa bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya langsung, tapi kalo nggak bisa juga nggak papa *bermuram durja di pojokan.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Sakura. Ayo kita yang pertama. Kita nyanyiin lagu kebangsaan kita!"

"Yosh!"

Ino pun mengambil remote dan mulai mencari lagu.

"Yak. Ini dia!"

Lalu dengan musik yang menghentak Sakura dan Ino mulai bergaya centil plus sekseh ala Lady GaGa.

_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas Plays_

_Fold 'em let 'em hit me raise it baby stay with me ( i love it )_

_Love game and intution play the cards with spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked i'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh-oh-oh i'll get him hot show him what i got_

Menjelang bagian chorus Sakura dan Ino pasang formasi, ternyata mereka mau nyanyi sekalian nge-dance. Boleh juga lho moving nya. Maklum anak cheers.

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_She's got to love nobody_

-: Lady GaGa – Poker Face:-

* * *

"Waa, nilai nya 97! Kita memang hebat Sakura!" Ino teriak-teriak sambil meluk Sakura.

"Eh, biar lebih seru gimana kalo kita tarohan." usul Naruto

"Tarohan gimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan malas

"Kita nyanyi satu-satu trus liat nilainya, kalo kurang dari 85 dikasih hukuman. Gimana? Oke kan ide gua?"

"Hukumannya apa?" kali ini Hinata yang nanya

"Dikelitikin aja."

"Nggak asik. Naruto tuh paling tahan sama yang namanya dikelitikin, nggak mau. Ntar keenakan dia."

"Dijitak?"

"Terlalu sadis! Helloo, disini ada cewek gitu lho."

"Gimana kalo buka satu pakaian yang ada di badan?"

Semua langsung menoleh ke arah suara, nggak nyangka usul gila itu bisa keluar dari mulut seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Itu aja..!" Naruto excited dengan ide mesu-eh brilian Sasuke.

"Nggak!" para cewek protes jamaah.

"Apa nggak terlalu gila tuh?" Shikamaru yang tadi udah ngorok ikut komen.

"Takut?" tantang Sasuke dengan tampak sangat meremehkan khas Uchiha. *Cuih!

Yang protes langsung pada diem.

"Yaudah. Ayo kita mulai." lanjut Sasuke dengan seringaian khasnya.

"Lagunya boleh milih sendiri kan?" Ino bertanya takut-takut, soalnya doi yang pake baju paling simpel, kaos sama celana jins pendek doang, Hinata beruntung dia pake cardigan dan Sakura bisa sedikit tenang dengan hoodie tanpa lengan yang melapisi kemeja yang ia pakai.

"Hn."

"Ouu! Kalo begitu Naruto Namikaze ini yang akan menjadi peserta pertama, dattebayo!"

Dengan semangat Naruto memencet-mencet tombol remote lalu, klik.

_Ima dekinakute mo aseranaide awatenaide_

_(even if you can't do it now, don't stress, don't give up)_

_Kimi no MY PACE de jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii_

_(Just go at your own pace and have confidence in yourself)_

Saat beat lagu nya mulai naik Naruto pasang gaya rapper, yang bikin dia jadi terlihat cool dan bikin Sakura melting.

_Konoyo wa hitosu jinawa de wa Ikinai sore wa nazenara_

_(No one ever said life was easy, you know?)_

_Kami sama ga tsukutta TEST dakara muzukashii nda_

_(God make it tough because its all part of his test)_

_Bunkei rikei mushiru doutoku Kimi nara kore o dou toku _

_(How will you solve it? With art? Science? Ethic?_

_Kore wa marude kinsei Dakara uchikomu shinken ni_

_(That's what life is all about, you got to take it seriously)_

-:Seamo – My Answer, requested by 00 Ayuzawa Gabrielle Takumi 00:-

* * *

Ting! Nilainya...

86!

Saat lagu selesai, Sakura yang dari tadi udah mencair*? Langsung loncat meluk Naruto.

Hug!

"Kyaa..! Sugoi..! Naruto kok nggak bilang bilang bisa nyanyi sekeren itu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Hehhe. Aku juga nggak nyangka, soalnya udah lumayan lama nggak karaokean. Eh, Kasih selamat dulu dong, Sakura-chan..."

"Lho tadi kan udah?"

"Mulut dan lidahku capek nih abis nyanyi."

"Terus?"

Naruto mencium Sakura dengan nafsu. Sakura pun membalasnya dengan ganas.

"Mn..."

Belum cukup Sakura menarik kepala Naruto lebih dalam

"Ahn..."

Tangan Naruto pun bergerilya di leher jenjang dan bahu Sakura.

Asik banget deh pokoknya.

Sampai...

"Perhatian! Perhatian! Ini bukan love hotel ya anak-anak! Harap melanjutkannya nanti malam saja di villa!" terdengar suara cempreng Ino yang dikerasin pake mic, dijidatnya ada dua kedutan sangking keselnya.

Naruto dan Sakura pun langsung kembali ke tempat duduk dengan diiringi deathglare empat orang lainnya.

"Hh. 86 aja bangga. Nyaris kalah ,dobe. Now it's my turn." Sasuke lalu mengambil alih remote dengan muka bete.

"Coba saja Teme! You've never been good at singing!"

Setelah mendapatkan lagu yang menurutnya dia bisa nyanyiin dengan faseh, Sasuke kemudian bersiap dengan mic di tangan.

_Doushite... Kimi wa suki ni natte shimattandarou_

_(Why did i falling in love with you?)_

_Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wo zutto_

_(No matter how much time has passed)_

_Koko ni iru to omotette noni_

_(i still thought you were still right here)_

_Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi_

_(But what you choose is a different path)_

_Doushite.. kimi ni nani mo tsutaerarenakattandarou_

_(why couldn't i reach through to you?)_

_Mainichi maiban tsunotteku omoi_

_(The feeling grows stonger everyday)_

_Afuradesu kotoba wakkatteta noni_

_(These overflowing words, even though i know..)_

_Mou todoukanai_

_(..will never reach you again)_

-:Tohoshinki – Doushite Kimi wa Suki ni Natte Shimattandarou, requested by Ritsu-ken)

* * *

Sebenernya Sasuke nyanyinya nggak jelek-jelek amat sih, dan dia udah berusaha sampe keringetan gitu, tapi lagu ini kan emang susuah dinyanyiin. Jadi...

Ting! Nilainya...

83!

"Mampus lo Sas! Buka baju lo, gyahahhaha!" Naruto ngakak sambil guling-guling di karpet.

"Hahhahaha. Senjata makan tuan tuh." Ino ikut menambah derita Sasuke.

"Nggak nyangka lo masih nggak becus nyanyi, Sas. Khekhekhe." Shikamaru nimbrung juga.

Dengan muka masih syok dan bengong, Uchiha ini mengutuk kebodohannya mengajak tarohan nggak jelas. Yare~Yare~.

Sasuke pun tak mau melanggar hukuman tarohan yang dia buat sendiri ini. Dengan pasrah dia membuka kaosnya. Memperlihatkan badan sixpack-nya.

Hinata yang melihatnya langsung memerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hmm. Sekarang tinggal Shikamaru sama Hinata nih yang belom nyanyi. Siapa yang mau maju duluan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ladies first." jawab Shikamaru.

"Ap- eh?" Hinata panik.

"Douzo, hime." kata terakhir yang diucap Shikamaru membuat Sasuke melotot tapi sayangnya nggak ada yang liat dan sayangnya lagi apa pangkat dia melotot gitu ke Shikamaru. Ino aja nyantai kok.

'Ukh.. Kenapa gua harus marah cuma karena satu kata itu sih. Shit!' kata inner Sasuke.

"Umm.. Aku nggak tahu mau nyanyi lagu apa." Hinata masih ngelak.

"Kita pilihin deh lagunya." sahut Ino dan Sakura kompak.

Hinata cuma bisa ngangguk-ngangguk pasrah aja.

"Oke. Nih" Sakura memberikan mic keada Hinata.

Judul lagu pun muncul di layar. Kayaknya kalo lagu ini aku bisa deh, pikir Hinata.

_Only tell me that you still want me here_

_When you wander off out there_

_To those hills of dust and hard winds that blow_

_In that dried white ocean alone_

_(lost out in a desert, you are lost out in a desert)_

_But to stand with you In the ring of fire_

_I'll forget the days gone by_

_I'll protect your body and guard your soul_

_From the rushes in your sight_

_(lost out in a desert... desert)_

_If your hopes scatter like the dust accross your track_

_I'll be the moon that shines on you path_

_The sun may blind our eyes i'll pray the skies above_

_For snow to fall on the Sahara_

_If that's the only place where you can leave your doubts_

_I'll hold you up and be the way out_

_And if we burnt away i'll pray the skies above_

_For snow to fall on the Sahara_

-:Anggun - Snow on The Sahara:-

* * *

Harap-harap cemas Hinata menunggu nilainya.

Ting! Nilainya...

84,75!

Sweatdrop berjama'ah terjadi saat nilainya muncul. Kayaknya author sengaja banget bikin Hinata terekspos sekali lagi, emang iya geh, hahha. *Evil smile.

Seorang Hyuuga tidak boleh pengecut, makanya Hinata melepas cardigannya dan kini hanya tank top hitam yang melindungi tubuh atasnya.

"Oke! Lanjut, Shikamaru!"

Setelah Shikamaru nyanyi Turn It Up nya T.O.P Big Bang dan mendapatkan nilai 99, mereka langsung nyanyi-nyanyi dangdut plus joget-joget tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke dan Hinata.

_Bang SMS siapa ini Bang..? Cinta satu malam oh Indahnya..._

Abis nyanyi lagu dangdut, mereka beralih ke lagu-lagu alay.

_Bertahan satu ciiinta... bertahan satu ce i en te a.. _

Bosen menggila, mereka nyanyiin lagu-lagu lawas zamannya Ero Sannin.

Shikamaru paling semangat tuh pas nyanyi lagu lawas, apalagi lagunya Pance wah, apal semua dia.

_Jawabmu hanya maaf di bibir saja, mungkin harus lebih sabar... menghadapi dirimu..._

Nggak ketinggalan juga lagu yang lagi hits di kalangan anak muda.

Setelah dua jam, Hinata mulai menggigil. Dia memang paling nggak tahan sama udara dingin. Sasuke melihat Hinata memeluk lengannya sendiri. Dia pasti kedinginan, pikir Sasuke.

"Kemarilah" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata yang sudah kedinginan langsung menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

Hinata pun duduk diantara kaki Sasuke lalu tangan kekar Sasuke melingkari pundak mulusnya. Sasuke mangangkat satu kakinya ke sofa agar Hinata lebih nyaman. Keduanya pun mengatupkan mata, menikmati kehangatan yang ada, menghirup aroma tubuh yang memabukkan.

Empat orang yang lain hanya senyum-senyum saja sambil bisik-bisik tetangga ngeliat adegan itu.

"Sst, kita comblangin aja yok dua orang itu" bisik Sakura ke Naruto, Ino dan Shikamaru.

Yang lain pun mengangguk tanda setuju lalu mereka melanjutkan nyanyi-nyanyi gaje mereka.

Nggak kerasa udah 3 jam mereka nyanyi-nyanyi, gila-gilaan, suara juga udah pada serek. Siapa suruh nyanyinya pake semangat 45? Ditambah lagi suhu ruangan yang kelewat sejuk karena pakaian mereka nggak setebel pas awal masuk, khusus Sasuke dan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan …

"Maaf, waktunya sudah ha-."

Karyawan itu tersentak kaget melihat keadaan di dalam room, khususnya ngeliat Hinata yang duduk di pangkuan Sasuke yang nggak pake baju. Plus meja yang berantakan dan sampah dia harus profesional, apapun yang dilakukan pengunjung di dalam room, karyawan nggak boleh protes, itu peraturan karyawan nomor 1 disini.

"-bis" kayawan tu tersenyum maksa.

"Oh. Udah 3 jam ya? Pantesan suaraku udah lain." Kata Sakura sambil memegang lehernya.

"Ayo" Sasuke duluan keluar room, doi udah pake baju begitu pula Hinata yang sudah mengenakan kembali cardigannya.

Setelah membayar bill mereka langsung balik ke villa. Jalan ke parkiran terus cabut, mereka tidak menyadari dua orang kemarin yang mengikuti mereka ada di situ juga.

* * *

"Mereka demen banget ya karaokean? 3 jam, edan." Kata yang rambut item.

"Itu belum seberapa, Naruto pernah pulang jam 9 sampe rumah terus tepar abis karaokean 6 jam." Jawab yang rambut oren.

"Ngapain juga sih kita harus ngikutin dan nunggunin mereka? Mending tidur di hotel."

"Lo suka grepe-grepe sih."

"Eh, enak aja! Gua kan nggak sadar! Tadi itu gua mimpi ketemu Miyabi tau."

"Idih! Najis. Gua disamain sama Miyabi."

"Yasud. Kita balik yok, siap-siap buat nanti malem."

"Oke!"

* * *

Sampai di villa mereka disambut Sasori yang langsung membawa mereka ke ruang makan. Disana udah ada Chef Gaara dengan santap sore yang pastinya hontou ni oiishi!

"Emm. Gaara, khau sudhah hebbat ya sekharang masaknya!" Naruto ngomong dengan mulut penuh makanan sambil mengacungkan jari tengah -eh jempol nya. Hahha.

"Enak sih enak, tapi jangan pake muncrat dong!" Ino yang duduk di seberang Naruto protes dapet semburan mendadak.

"Gluk. Hehhe, maaf Ino." Naruto langsung meminta maaf setelah menelan makanan di mulutnya.

"Guys, berhubung hujannya udah reda, habis ini kita ke pantai yuk..!" ajak Sakura.

"Boleh." sahut Shikamaru.

"Hn." Sasuke ikut ngomong.

"Iya nih, bukan liburan musim panas namanya kalo nggak berbasah-basah ria di pantai!" seru Ino.

"Nanti kita naik jetski ya Sakura-chan." Sahut Naruto sambil merangkul bahu Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yup." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Disini ada jetski Naruto? Asik banget.." Hinata memandang Naruto dengan mimik setengah percaya setengah enggak. Doi pengen banget naik jetski, keliatannnya seru gitu.

"Nggak Cuma jetski, kapal fery juga ada kalo kita mau jalan-jalan ke pulau-pulau kecil di sekitar sini." papar Naruto.

"Umm, aku udah lama ingin main jetski..." gumam Hinata.

Lalu enam pemuda-pemudi itu segera menyelesaikan makan sore mereka dan bersiap-siap untuk highlight liburan musim panas mereka, pantai!

* * *

Pintu-pintu kamar terbuka, para cewek sudah memakai bikini. Cowok-cowok pun langsung terpana dan lupa ngedip. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata terlihat sangat sexy dengan bikini yang mereka beli kemarin. Di lain sisi cewek-cewek juga terpesona dengan badan sixpack Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

1 menit...

2 menit...

10 menit...

CUT! Woi, udah lagi geh! Kapan mau lanjut ke scene berikutnya nih! Inget deadline! DEADLINE!

Oke, kita lanjut ke...

Pantai...!

Saat mereka melangkah keluar villa pemandangan surgawi langsung memanjakan mata. Angin sejuk yang berhembus, matahari yang bersahabat, pasir putih yang menggelitik kaki, dan pantai berair jernih yang menggoda setiap orang yang melihatnya untuk segera merasakan kesegaran airnya. Ah... jadi pingin ke pantai nih. *author ngayal bisa liburan ke laut karibia padahal pe-er numpuk, Bruggghh! ketimpah tumpukan buku pelajaran yang nggak pernah disentuh.

Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berenam disitu, memberikan privacy seluas-luasnya, kecuali life guard yang berjaga tentunya. Kursi dan payung pantai berjejer di punggiran pantai. Sebuah dermaga terlihat tak jauh dari sana, di ujungnya tertambat 5 unit jetski dan 2 fery yang berbeda ukuran. Ada juga sampan dan banana boat.

"Shika, bantu aku." pinta Ino

"Ck. Mendokusei." Dengus Shikamaru, tapi tetep aja diturutin permintaan Ino.

Shikamaru lalu mengoleskan sunblock ke punggung dan lengan Ino. Sesekali dia mencium pipi dan pundak Ino dari belakang yang membuat Ino mendesah kegelian.

"Nnh. Shika... Geli."

Shikamaru cuek aja dan pura-pura nggak denger sambil senyum jail.

"Nee, Sakura-chan. Aku bantu ya?" Naruto menawarkan bantuan saat melihat Sakura kesusahan mencapai punggung bagian dalamnya.

"Eh? Ng- nggak usah. Aku bisa send-"

Tapi Naruto udah duluan ngambil sun block dari tangan Sakura lalu duduk di belakang Sakura dengan gentlenya. Lalu dengan lembut meratakan sun block itu ke seluruh punggung Sakura. Kalau Naruto liat muka Sakura sekarang, udah kayak kepiting goreng saos padang *slurp, jadi ngiler. Kapan bisa makan kepiting lagi ya? Bletakk! Okeh, berenti ngayalnya.

Sebenernya Naruto juga merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan rasanya panas, tapi masih bisa dikontrol. Ugh, tapi ngeliat punggung mulus Sakura yang terekspos, mau nggak mau Naruto mulai mikirin yang macem-macem. Tanpa dia sadari kepalanya mulai mendekat ke leher Sakura dan menghirup wangi tubuh Sakura. Merasa kurang dengan itu, dia dekatkan lagi hidungnya sampai menyentuh leher jenjang Sakura, menciumnya dengan lembut, dan tangannya entah sejak kapan tidak memegang sun block lagi dan berpindah ke pinggang ramping Sakura lalu melingkar ke perutnya.*imagine how sweet they are in this position..

"Hmm, wangimu enak sekali Sakura. You're so temptating"

Oke, Naruto sudah kehilangan akal sehat rupanya, dan Sakura tidak berontak, walaupun ingin sekali rasanya lari dari situ. Malu.. pikir Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat adegan itu lalu beralih menatap ke Hinata.

"Mau kubantu? Sasuke manawarkan bantuan.

"Bo- Boleh" Hinata menyerahkan botol sunblocknya.

Saat Sasuke menyentuh kulit Hinata, ada sensasi tersendiri yang dirasakan keduanya.

'Tangan Sasuke dingin tapi lembut sekali' batin Hinata.

'Kulitnya lembut sekali... Putih dan bening, juga menggoda' pikir Sasuke.

"Nah, Sakura-chan. Ayo!" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura lalu menariknya ke arah dermaga.

"Eh, tunggu Hinata gimana?" Sakura keinget percakapan Hinata di meja makan tadi.

"Biar Sasuke aja yang urus. Oi, Sas! Bareng Hinata ya!" sahut Naruto ke sobatnya itu.

"Hn. Ayo Hinata."

"Ya"

Lalu empat orang itupun berjalan menuju dermaga, sampai disana mereka memakai jaket pelampung, agar kita aman! Seru Dora dan Boots. Eh, ini bukan crossover ya? Maaf maaf, author abis minum jus pepaya yang pait rasanya, jadi agak ngaco.

* * *

"Hei teme, ayo kita balapan ke batu karang yang di sana itu." Tantang Naruto sambil menunjuk sebongkah batu karang yang jauhnya kira-kira 300 meter dari dermaga.

"Siapa takut, let's race Dobe. Pegangan yang erat Hinata." Sahut Sasuke sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah, iya." Hinata pun mengencangkan pegangannya ke pinggang Sasuke.

"Kita jangan mau kalah Sakura. Jangan sampai lepas pegangannya."

"Aye aye captain!" seru Sakura sambil meletakkan dua jarinya di kening seperti orang memberi hormat.

"Hei, Suigetsu. Kau yang hitung mundur ya!" seru Naruto ke salah satu lifeguard yang siaga di pinggir dermaga.

"Baik Tuan Naruto." Jawab lifeguard yang mukanya mirip piranha kebanyakan makan kaporit itu. *dicincang sama Suigetsu.

Setelah mereka bersiap-siap di posisi masing-masing Suigetsu mulai menghitung mundur.

"Tiga! Dua! Satu, Priiiit...!" suara peluit yang ditiup Suigetsu disambut deru mesin dua jetski yang langsung malaju kencang.

Brusss..

Suara ombak yang menghantam jetski mengiringi pertarungan sengit Naruto dan Sasuke, tak ada yang mau mengalah. Salip menyalip pun tak dapat dihindari.

"Hey Sasuke! Kau sengaja ya?" Sakura mencak-mencak saat jetski Sasuke menyalip dan menyipratkan air ke mukanya.

"Ah, gomen Sakura!" yang jawab malah Hinata karena Sasuke masih fokus mengemudikan jetskinya.

"Sial! Teme satu itu ternyata masih jago main jetskinya." Umpat Naruto.

10 meter menuju garis finish, Sasuke memimpin.

5 meter menuju garis finish. Wah! ada kawanan Samehada lewat.

3 meter menuju garis finish. Eh? Ada Kisame lagi maen sama kebo laut (emang ada? Ada ajalah kalo Fhaska yang buat mah, *disemprot lumpur kubangan babi). Btw, Sejak kapan si Kisame keluar dari kolam di dalem villa?

1 meter menuju garis finish, Naruto masih ketinggalan.

Dan...

Yak! Saksikan kelanjutannya di chapter depan! *dibakar massa.

Ahahaha- Boong kok, masih lanjut. Saya cuma pingin ngegodain readers aja. *langsung ngibrit ke ujung dunia.

Sudah dipastikan Sasuke yang menang.

"Yaayyy! Kita menang Sasuke!" Hinata yang kesenengan langsung meluk leher Sasuke. Semerbak wangi lavender menguar saat dagu Hinata bertemu di bahunya dan rambut halusnya menggelitik wajahnya.

Sasuke kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba itu. Dia jadi salting.

"I-iya, kita menang." nah lo, katularan gagapnya Hinata tuh! *dijyuuken.

"Ah! Lo memang jago balapan Sas. Gua nggak pernah menang sekalipun dari elo." gerutu Naruto.

"Udahlah Naruto. Kita lanjut keliling-keliling laut ini aja yuk, Hinata, Sasuke." hibur Sakura.

Mereka pun mulai berputar-putar menjelajah lautan yang indah itu, sesekali saling menyemprotkan air dari belakang jetski mereka. Tertawa lepas, saling mengejek satu sama lain, sesekali mereka mengambil foto dengan kamera kedap air Sakura. Hah.. anak muda emang nggak ada matinya *author serasa jadi orang tua yang duduk di kursi goyang mengenang masa mudanya yang kerjaannya berfanfic ria aja.

* * *

Sementara empat teman mereka main jetski, Shikamaru dan Ino memilih berkeliling dengan fery.

"Kamu bisa mengemudikannya kan, Shika?" tanya Ino saat mereka sudah diatas kapal fery.

"Tentu saja."

Setelah kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Shikamaru, terdengar suara mesin fery menyala. Shikamaru mulai berkonsentrasi mengemudikan fery tersebut, Ino duduk manis di sebelahnya sambil foto-foto.

"Shika, liat sini dong!" seru Ino.

"Aw, jangan pake blitz dong Ino, silau nih!" protes Shikamaru saat Ino memotretnya.

"Ups.. sorry, aku lupa matiin blitznya. Hehe"

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit, fery itu berhenti di tengah lautan.

"Loh? Kok berhenti?" tanya Ino heran.

"Disini kita bisa berduaan tanpa ada yang mengganggu." Jawab Shikamaru dengan senyum ada-udang-di-balik-rempeyek.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Ino sedikit panik saat Shikamaru mulai berjalan mendekat.

Mereka hanya berdua di kapal ini, suasana sekitar sepi tanpa manusia lain, wajar sama Ino berfikir aneh-aneh. Tapi karena fic ini rate nya T jadi nggak bakal ada lemon disini. *hu...

"Ayo kita ke atas, kita ngobrol-ngobrol santai aja sambil sunbathing." lalu Shikamaru menggendong Ino bridal style ke atas kapal.

Setelah sampai diatas kapal Shikamaru meletakkan Ino di kursi pantai yang ada di atas kapal. Kemudian dia juga berbaring di kursi sebelahnya.

"Kau tahu Ino, awalnya aku menolak untuk ditunangkan secepat ini." Shikamaru membuka topik.

"Ya, aku juga kaget saat ayah bilang aku sudah punya calon suami. Lebih kaget lagi saat aku tahu ternyata orangnya adalah kamu Shika"

Yap. Shikamaru dan Ino memang sudah saling mengenal sejak SD, keluarga mereka akrab dan mereka juga bersahabat. Tapi tidak susah juga merubah perasaan mereka dari sahabat jadi kekasih.

"Hm. Apalagi waktu itu kau sudah pacaran dengan Sai."

"Oh, come on! Dia itu cuma cowok yang jadi pacarku, bukan orang yang aku cintai."

"Hn, aku tahu itu." Shikamaru lalu bangkit dan duduk di kursi Ino.

Seakan mengerti maksud Shikamaru, Ino pun merubah posisinya *jangan mesum dulu!* dari berbaring menjadi duduk.

Shikamaru meraih dagu Ino, mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, perlahan mata mereka menutup, menikmati setiap hembusan nafas yang menerpa wajah. Bibir mereka pun bertemu, lembut dan basah.

"Whenever i touch you, i'm scared of hurting you, my princess."

"Whenever you touch me, i know i'll be okay, my prince."

Tak ada kata lagi, hanya bahasa tubuh yang berbicara. Disaksikan deburan ombak dan riak awan. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Indah dan manis.

* * *

Setelah puas bermain-main di pantai, kendati hari juga sudah mulai gelap, mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke villa.

"Oi..! Balik yok, udah mau malem nih!" Shikamaru yang udah di dermaga duluan teriak sambil melambaikan tangannya ke NaruSaku dan SasuHina yang masih asik main jetski.

"Yoo...! Tunggu bentar!" sahut Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke pun membelokkan jetskinya menuju dermaga.

"Hah... Capeknya!" itu kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Naruto saat menginjak dermaga.

"Iya. Badanku lemes nih." keluh Sakura.

"Rambutku juga sudah basah kuyup nih." Imbuh Hinata

"Ya udah, ayo kita balik ke villa." Komando Shikamaru.

Enam remaja itupun berjalan di atas dermaga, disertai sinar hangat matahari senja. Membentuk bayangan panjang disepanjang dermaga. Hari ini mereka patut bersyukur kepada Kami-sama atas waktu-waktu indah yang diberiNya.

Tapi, mereka tidak tahu akan ada kejadian heboh malam ini. Dimana dua orang yang mengikuti mereka akan mulai beraksi. Khukhukhu.

-:-To Be Continued-:-

* * *

Fyuuh...!

Akhirnya selese juga chapter 2 ini.

Berhubung udah malem, saya nggak mau banyak omong deh, ngantuk!

Yang pasti jangan lupa **REVIEW.**


	3. Mereka Muncul!

-:-**Wacky Summer**-:-

Chapter Three

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Genre: Friendship/Romance/Humor

Rating: T semi-M *hihhi.

Summary: Naruto ngajak pacar dan sobat-sobatnya untuk liburan musim panas di villa pinggir pantai milik keluarga Namikaze. Seru nggak ya? Pastinya! Karena bakal ada dua orang rusuh, iseng dan jenius yang menguntit + gangguin liburan mereka. NaruSaku, SasuHina, ShikaIno.

Pairing: NaruSaku ShikaIno SasuHina, bagi yang benci akut pairing tersebut just go back, I don't accept flames for pairing.

Warning: AU, AR (jadi chara yang udah dibikin ke sorga sama Bang Kishi masih idup semua), di chapter ini banyak OOC, ABAL, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

A/N: Maaf banget kalo apdetnya lama, lagi moody nih... banyak ulangan lagi, huhh...! Kalo menurut saya ini chapter yang paling seru. Mau tahu kenapa? Baca aja. *dilempar botol bekas. Wokeh, makasih juga buat semuanya yang udah review, I love you ! Yang udah ngefave fic nista saya ini, I love you so mad! *dilempar karung isi paku 8 kilo.

Enjoy!

* * *

Waktu menunjukan pukul 06.59 p.m waktu setempat. Di sebuah kamar hotel tak jauh dari villa Namikaze terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Sedang apakah mereka? Sedang beres-bereskah? Sedang nge-gaje kah? Sedang yaoi-an kah? *dimutilasi sama yaoi-haters. Nggak ada yang bener, yang bener itu mereka lagi siap-siap buat ngegangguin Naruto and the Chipmunks –eh and the gank malem ini. Mari kita nguping sejenak percakapan nista mereka.

"Semua perlengkapan udah siap?"

"Yap."

"Kostum?"

"Ready."

"Walky-talky?"

"Standby."

"AK47?"

"Udah sama Hiruma."

"Emang dia ikut?"

"Nggak juga."

"Trus?"

"Ya elu juga ngapain nanya-nanya AK47, tolol."

"Kan becanda, ah payah lu."

"Lanjut."

"Kunci cadangan?"

"Ada di kantong gua."

"Kunci mobil?"

"Err.. dimana ya?"

"Eh, ini ada di tangan di gua sob! Hehhe!"

"Hee.. rese lu!"

See? Nista kan? Daripada ngelanjutin nguping percakapan mereka yang nggak penting itu, ada baiknya kita beralih ke villa Namikaze dulu. Wuzz! *pake shunshin no jutsu.*JDUG! Nabrak jamban karena belom ahli.

* * *

"Ah.. segarnya!" kata Ino saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia pun melenggang dengan seksinya dengan muka yang berseri-seri.

Namun, saat Ino membuka kopernya, ekspresinya langsung berubah 180 derajat.

"WTH? Kok koper gua isinya bisa gini?", seru Ino.

Gimana enggak kaget coba? Semua piyama tidurnya yang udah dia siapin kemarin malam lenyap dan sialnya berganti dengan gaun tidur dan lingerie yang pastinya bakal mengekspos tubuh seksinya habis-habisan.

"Ini pasti kerjaan Dei-nii kuso. Huuh! Mau pake baju apa gua?", geram Ino.

Yap, disini Deidara jadi aniki nya Ino. Tapi kerjaannya bukan jadi tukang bom keliling *dijejelin mercon sama Deidara*, tapi desainer pakaian yang otaknya hentai. Hohoho!

3 detik setelah itu lampu ruangan tiba-tiba mati.

PETT!

"Kyaa...!" Ino yang panik langsung keluar kamar dan berlari tak tentu arah walaupun sempet nabrak meja, kan gelep coy.

Saat sudah di luar kamar Ino celingak-celinguk bingung mau lanjut lari kemana.

Cklek.

Terdengar suara salah satu pintu terbuka, tanpa pikir panjang Ino langsung berlari menuju sumber suara. Berhubung di luar lebih terang jadi kali ini dia nggak nabrak.

Ino langsung menghambur ke dalam kamar yang pintunya terbuka tadi, yang punya kamar diseruduk aja sampe jatoh.

GEDEBUG!

"Au.. Ugh, siapa sih ini?" yang diseruduk protes sambil berusaha bangkit. Soalnya pantatnya sakit kena lantai yang keras, yang nyeruduk mah enak aja di atas pangkuannya.

Ino mengenali suara ini.

"Shika... Takut..." kata Ino sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Shikamaru.

"Ino?" Balas Shikamaru sambil membelai lembut kepala Ino.

"..."

"Ayo kita keluar, disini gelap sekali."

Nguuung... Nyut! Plak!

"Shit! Shika, kok dikamarmu ada nyamuk sih?" kata Ino sambil menggaruk lehernya yang digigit nyamuk tadi.

"Tanya aja sama nyamuknya." kata Shikamaru ngasal.

"Udah almarhumah tuh nyamuknya." Bales Ino lebih ngaco lagi.

Tau kenapa saya sebut almarhumah? Karena nyamuk yang menghisap darah manusia itu nyamuk betina, nyamuk jantan nggak menghisap darah. Nyamuk betina membutuhkan darah untuk bertelur gitu deh kalo nggak salah, saya baca di komik pengetahuan punya ototo saya yang ganteng-ganteng, hahhah- *ditimpuk landak karena berisik dan sotoy.

Lalu mereka berdua berdiri untuk keluar dari kamar itu, namun...

"Aduh! Shika pinggulku sakit!" Ino meringis dalam gelap, hasil tabrak larinya dengan meja tadi baru terasa sekarang.

"Hah? Aku kan nggak ngapa-ngapain kamu tadi? Pas jatoh juga kamu yang diatas kan?" Shikamaru membalas dengan menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Tadi pas lari kesini aku nabrak meja di kamar, ukh... susah jalan nih..."

"Mejanya nggak apa-apa kan? Lecet nggak mejanya?" tanya Shikamaru dengan muka dibuat se-OOC mungkin.

NYUTT

Ino mencubit pinggang Shikamaru.

"Nggak lucu tau! Sakit banget nih, kayaknya memar deh."

"Ya udah, kita keluar dulu terus cari Sasori buat minta kotak obat." Kata Shikamaru sambil mengelus-elus pinggangnya yang sakit luar binasa.

Shikamaru pun memapah Ino keluar kamar.

Baru lima langkah keluar dari kamar, lampu pun hidup kembali.

"Ino! Shikamaru!" seru seorang cewek berambut pink sambil berlari menuju mereka, yang ternyata adalah Sakura, *ya iyalah siapa lagi!* Doi barusan keluar kamar and nyadar kalo mati lampu, soalnya dari tadi tidur gitu deh kecapean.

"Ah, Sakura tolongin Ino ya? Pinggulnya sakit nih katanya." Shikamaru menurunkan Ino di sofa.

"Pinggul mu sakit Ino? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Tadi aku-"

"Eh, di lehermu kok ada bekas merah-merah gitu? Kalian... kalian abis LEMONan ya?" seru Sakura memotong kalimat Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dua sejoli itu.

BLETAK!

BLETAK!

Sakura mendapatkan double combo jitak dari Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Jangan ngomong keras-keras!" bentak Shikamaru.

"Eh? Jadi bener?" Sakura menurunkan volume suaranya.

"Ya nggak juga lah!" kali ini Ino yang ngomong.

"Trus?"

"Tadi itu aku nabrak meja pas mau lari ke luar, terus aku ke kamar Shikamaru, di ditu ada nyamuk sialan yang ngegigit leherku." Ino menjelaskan lebar panjang.

"Oh...begitu ya? Ya sudah aku cari kotak obat dulu ya." Sakura pun bangkit dari sofa dengan senyum mesum terpampang jelas di wajah manisnya.

Ino heran kenapa Sakura bisa mikir ke arah situ, pas dia ngeliat badannya dia baru sadar dia cuma make handuk sehabis mandi tadi dan dia tidak mengenakan apa-apa lagi di bawah handuk itu untuk menutupi tubuhya, OMDJ!. Pantas saja saja otak mesum Sakura langsung ON, mirip banget sama ayahnya, Jiraiya-jichan yang cepet banget konek sama hal-hal berbau hentai, ero, ecchi dsb dll..

Tak lama Sakura pun kembali dengan kotak obat.

"Nih salepnya, mau diobati sendiri apa mau kubantu dengan service plus plus plus, hmm..?" tanya Sakura masih dengan muka mesum, yang ini lebih parah.

"DASAR SAKURA YURI!" teriak Ino yang lalu berlari ke kamar mandi di dekat situ.

BLAM!

Terdengar pintu kamar mandi yang dibanting.

Sakura menyikut perut Shikamaru.

"Keh keh keh.. Hei, Shikamaru. Apa kau dan Ino bener-bener nggak lemonan tadi?" kali ini Shikamaru yang jadi mangsa otak bejatnya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membeli pembersih toilet nanti." Shikamaru menggeram.

"Hah? Untuk apa? Kau mau nguras kamar mandi?" tanya Sakura cengok.

"Untuk menguras otak mu yang udah karatan dengan hal-hal mesum itu!" kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ke arah kepala Sakura.

"Oh. Hhaha- Oke. See ya!" Sakura kemudian ngeloyor pergi aja sambil nyengir.

* * *

Di balkon samping, Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Naruto dan Sasuke lagi main uler tangga.

Fhaska: Idih, kayak anak kecil aja kalian berdua ini. Maen catur kek apa kek yang agak beneran dikit.

NaruSasu: Bodo! Daripada elu anak kecil belagak gede, sok nulis hal-hal berbau rate-M padahal umur baru 15 tahun!

Fhaska: *deathglare*.

Sedangkan Hinata asik dengan iPhone hitamnya. Mereka udah di sana dari sebelum mati lampu itu terjadi. Pas mati lampu terjadi mereka sih anteng-anteng aja soalnya di luar situ lumayan terang. Ditambah lagi Sasori yang memberikan senternya saat mati lampu terjadi, jadi lanjut aja coy...

"Nar, bosen nih."

"Iya nih, udah satu jam kita maen nggak ada yang menang."

"Gua mau ambil gitar gua dulu deh." Sasuke pun pergi ke kamarnya.

Naruto yang bosen nggak tau mau ngapain akhirnya berjalan mendekat ke Hinata yang sedang berbaring tengkurap dengan bantal besar dibawah sikunya.

"Lagi ngapain sih, asik banget kayaknya dari tadi?" tiba-tiba Naruto udah ikutan tengkurep di samping Hinata sambil menatap layar iPhonenya Hinata.

"Eh, bu-bukan apa-apa kok!" sahut Hinata gugup sambil membalik iPhonenya supaya layarnya nggak keliatan sama Naruto.

"? Situs apa itu Hinata?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Itu.. situs tempat unleash your imagination." Jelas Hinata.

"Oh... kayaknya aku pernah denger tentang itu deh dari Sakura." Kata Naruto dengan lagak berpikir keras.

"Sakura kan jadi penulis juga disini, atau istilahnya author. Kalau aku sih cuma reader punya akun aja."

"Oh, Iya! Hehh! Aku baru inget kalo dia itu fujoshi baru tobat, tapi dia masih sering baca yuri juga sih." Naruto melipat mukanya kesal.

"Hihihi-" Hinata tertawa tertahan.

"Eh, kenapa Hinata? Mukaku aneh ya?"

"Bukan, ini ni ada fanfic gaje en gokil. Bikin ketawa."

"Hm? Apa judulnya?"

"**Konoha VS Shizuoka**, authornya... **Fhaska**."

Yayyyy! Numpang promosi boleh dong? *dilempar tongkat+bola baseball.

"Fhaska? Kok namanya agaknya mencurigakan ya?"

"Memang nista juga ficnya, tapi seru! Mau baca bareng?"

"Mmm.. boleh deh."

Naruto pun mendekat ke arah Hinata. Hinata pun mendekatkan iPhone nya supaya Naruto bisa ikutan baca. Sebenernya bisa sih kalo Naruto pake hape sendiri, tapi sayangnya hapenya lagi di charge.

Tak berapa lama kedua remaja itupun tertawa gaje,

Gyahhahahhaha! Wkwkwkwk!

Terus baca lagi.

Trus ketawa lagi, kali ini lebih lepas. Dan saat itu, Sasuke kembali. Entah kenapa dia kesal melihat Naruto dan Hinata tertawa bersama seperti itu, apalagi jarak mereka deket banget *yah, namanya juga baca penpik di hape, berdua lagi, ya harus deket-deketan lah, biar kebaca.

Karena udah terlampau kesel, Sasuke pun langsung bersila di depan mereka dan langsung menggenjreng gitarnya dengan penuh amarah.

JRRREENG.. GENJRENG! JRRREENG.. GENJRENG...GENJRENG!

"Gyahahahahahahhaha!" nah, malah tambah asik ketawanya manusia dua itu tanpa menyadari kehadiran Sasuke *Wiww... segitu seriusnya baca penpik saya? *Dilempar tai kebo.

Sasuke yang mulai habis kesabarannya karena merasa dicuekin pun mulai nyanyi-nyanyi gaje kayak di ikelan kopi itu lho.

"Kekasih datang kemariii, aku menaaanti disiniii...!"

Naruto dan Hinata yang yang merasa ada suara yang mengganggu telinga mereka pun mendongak mencari arah suara. Setelah mengetahui sumber polusi suara itu, mereka pun ganti posisi jadi duduk.

"Eh, Sas. Udah balik lo? Dari tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Enggak, barusan." Jawab Sasuke dengan kedutan siku-siku di mukanya.

"Sasuke bisa maen gitar?" kali ini giliran Hinata yang nanya.

"Bukan cuma bisa. Tapi jago!" yang jawab malah Naruto pake pose nice guy-nya Lee.

"Sasuke, mau ajari aku main gitar?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan muka penuh harap sambil bersimpuh.

"Hn."

"Oi, Hinata. Hapemu kupinjam ya buat baca lanjutannya." Kata Naruto.

"Iya." Jawab Hinata simpel.

Lalu Sasuke mengambil posisi berhadapan dengan Hinata, memindahkan gitarnya ke pangkuan Hinata.

"Kau tidak kidal kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Cara memainkan gitar untuk orang kidal tentu saja berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya."

"Oh.." Hinata ngangguk-ngangguk sok ngerti *dilempar shuriken. Hinata: Gua beneran ngerti kok! Fhaska: oke ampun kanjeng ratu...*.

"Main gitar itu pake kunci atau chord, buat kita orang yang nggak kidal maenin chordnya pake tangan kiri, trus nge-genjrengnya pake tangan kanan." Sasuke menjelaskan sambil meletakkan tangan Hinata pada posisi yang tepat.

Lalu Sasuke pun mengajarkan kunci-kunci gitar yang umum dipake, kunci C, A minor, D minor ke G ke C lagi, A minor, D minor ke G ke C lagi..! *dikejer-kejer Kuburan karena make lagu sembarangan*. Supaya gampang ngajarinnya, Sasuke pindah duduk dibelakang Hinata, merangkul jari-jari lentiknya. Disertai hembusan nafas hangat Ssuke di tengkuknya. Membuat Hinata jadi teringat dengan kejadian di tempat karaoke dan susah berkonsentrasi.

Sepertinya ini satu langkah lagi untuk mereka bersama, yah doakan saja mereka cepat jadian ya readers?

* * *

Sedangkan Naruto udah ngakak guling-guling aja dari tadi ngebaca penpik nista. Sampe nggak sadar Sakura udah disitu.

"Jiah... Katanya nggak mau baca fanfic? Sekarang malah ketawa-ketawa gaje baca fanfic. Seru kan? Apa aku bilang juga." Cerocos Sakura sambil menyandarkan badan di pagar balkon sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Kalo yang ini memang seru Sakura-chan... Aku tuh kemaren-kemaren males baca karena kamu nawarinnya yang 'iya-iya'. Kalo Hinata nawarinnya yang beda." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Hmph! Jadi kalo Hinata yang nawarin aman gitu ya? Aku kan nggak selalu nawarin yang rating-M. Tapi kamunya nolak terus." Sakura pura-pura ngambek sambil memalingkan muka ke samping.

"Ya bukan gitu lah. Ah... Sakura. Jangan pasang muka ngambek gitu dong.." Naruto pun bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"..." Sakura masih tetep dengan muka ngambeknya, masih pura-pura, hanya pura-pura! *readers: iya tau, berisik!

'Kalo udah ngambek begini cuma ada satu cara nih.' Pikir Naruto.

Dengan gerakan cepat namun lembut, Naruto meraih dagu Sakura dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Tangan satunya berada di samping tubuh Sakura memegang pagar balkon. Lalu mencium keningnya.

Cup.

Sakura tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, sesaat setelah Naruto melepas ciuman di keningnya, ia melumat bibir kekasihnya itu. Naruto yang mendapat 'serangan' kecil hanya menikmati sambil sesekali membalas.

* * *

Selesai makan malam, para cowok memilih untuk bermain bilyard dengan Gaara dan Sasori. Setelah Naruto bilang Sasori adalah mantan atlit bilyard terkenal yang menyabet banyak juara bergengsi saat mereka SMP, Shikamaru jadi tertantang untuk mengalahkannya di atas meja bilyard. Sedangkan para cewek foto-foto di luar buat di upload di pesbuk. Ino udah dipinjemin baju sama Hinata, jadi dia bisa tenang malem ini. Atau mungkin tidak?

Cklik.

Ganti gaya.

Cklik.

Ganti formasi.

Cklik.

Tangan di bawah, kaki diatas! *Plak!

Lagi asik-asiknya bernarsis ria, tiba-tiba mereka merasakan hawa dingin yang mencekam. Kabut putih pun muncul entah dari mana disertai wangi dupa. Tak ketinggalan soundtrack lolongan serigala dan suara-suara burung hantu bersahutan.

"Cewek... Boleh ikutan nggak...?" terdengar suara yang serak dan berat dari arah kiri mereka.

Dengan sangat ragu mereka bertiga menolehkan kepala ke arah datangnya suara. Dan saat mereka menoleh, terlihatlah sesosok makhluk berambut panjang dengan muka yang terlampau pucat untuk ukuran manusia hidup. Makhluk itu memakai gaun panjang yang kusam dan saat dia menyeringai dan berjalan mendekat, ketiga cewek cantik itu merinding hebat disertai keringat dingin.

Berikut ekspresi cewek-cewek tersebut:

Hinata : Sa- sa- SADAKO!

Sakura : KYAAA!

Ino: LARIII!

Para cowok ganteng dan keren yang sedang berkonsentrasi bermain bilyard pun terganggu dengan suara teriakan dan derap kaki yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru villa Namikaze. Baru saja mereka mau mencari keberadaan cewek-cewek itu, yang dicari udah ada di depan mata duluan.

Brrukk!

Saat tiba di ruangan bilyard itu keadaan mereka sangat menggenaskan, nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, muka penuh dengan peluh dan pucat sekali. Mata mereka menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Mereka bertiga sudah ambruk jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Belum sempat ada siapapun yang bersuara, ruangan seketika menjadi gelap gulita.

Wuuushhhh!

Sadako itu pun muncul lagi. Dengan effect dan soundtrack yang sama. Bedanya kali ini munculnya di luar jendela yang terbuka di ruangan itu, melayang.

"AAAAA!" cewek-cewek teriak jama'ah, mereka mau lari lagi tapi udah lemes.

"Kalian..." tunjuknya ke arah Sakura, Hinata dan Ino. "Kenapa kalian lari tadi...?" tanyanya dengan nada horror. "Aku hanya kesepian... tapi kalian..."

"Ha- habis elo kan ha- han-" Sakura sempet-sempetnya ngeladenin si Sadako.

"Hancur?" kata Naruto.

"Bukan."

"Handycam?" kata Sasuke.

"Bukan."

"Handuk?" kata Ino.

"Bukan."

"Hanjing?" Shikamaru jayus.

"Maksa."

"Hankyung ex Suju?" Hinata ngaco.

"Jauh."

Si Sadako yang kesel nungguin Naruto dkk yang maen kata nggak jelas pun mulai abis kesabarannya karena dicuekin.

"Yang bener itu hantu! Hantu! H-A-N-T-U! Anak-anak bego, lulus TK nggak sih kalian ini? ." Si Sadako teriak kesel.

"Gua sih jenius dari lahir jadi nggak perlu masuk TK." Shikamaru narsis.

"Hn. Gua juga. Gua kan Uchiha Prodigy." Sasuke ikutan narsis.

Yang laen memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan bete. Naruto dan Ino pun menjulurkan lidah mereka tanda tak sudi mendengar omongan narsis mereka.

"Hh! Terserah, sekarang aku akan membuat kalian me- Waaa!" si Sadako tiba-tiba jatoh ke tanah dengan tidak elit.

Naruto dkk yang penasaran dengan si Sadako pun melongok ke arah jendela.

Di sana, di luar jendela itu. Mereka melihat si Sadako yang meringis memegangi punggungnya. Tapi bukan hanya satu, ada dua Sadako disana! Sadako yang satunya terlihat sedang memegang tali dengan sebelah tangan dan sebelah tangannya lagi menggaruk pipinya.

"Woi! Kok lo lepas sih! Sakit tau!"

"Ada nyamuk gigit pipi gua nih."

"Masih ada nyamuk yang mau sama elo? Heh, nyamuk putus asa itu."

"Sialan lo."

Mendengar percakapan kedua Sadako itu mereka jadi nggak terlihat seperti hantu lagi. Keadaan berbalik.

"Eh, lu bedua Sadako beneran apa bo'ongan?" tanya Gaara dengan muka angker sambil tangannya bersiap-siap untuk memukul.

"Gawat! Lari sob!" seru salah satu Sadako itu pada Sadako yang lainnya.

"Woi! Sadako gadungan! Berenti lo!" kali ini Sasori yang ngebet.

Satu persatu cowok-cowowk keren itu melompat keluar jendela. Duo Sadako pun mengambil langkah seribu.

Kejar-kejaran pun terjadi. Gaara, Naruto, Sasori, Sasuke, Shikamaru lari-lari mengejar dua Sadako palsu tersebut dengan tampang sangar terbaik mereka. Sialnya, salah satu Sadako palsu itu menginjak rambut Sadako palsu yang lainnya. Sehingga mereka pun jatuh berguling-guling dengan nistanya di halaman villa. Bahkan rambut asli Sadako palsu yang keinjek tadi sempet terlihat.

'Eh? Rambut aslinya warna oren! Kayaknya gua sering liat deh...' Naruto berpikir dalam hati, masih sambil lari ngejer.

"Woi, bego! Lu ngapain nginjek rambut gua?"

"Sori sob, ada kodok lewat tadi. Gua mau loncat malah nginjek rambut elu. Hehe."

"Cih! Alesan. Lo mau ngebales gua tadi ya?"

Jarak mereka dengan Naruto dkk sudah terlalu dekat, percuma untuk melarikan diri.

"Ha! Kena kau Sadako imitasi!" seru Sasuke sambil memiting lengan salah satu Sadako palsu lalu mengikatnya. Sedangkan Sadako palsu yang satunya lagi di ringkus sama Gaara.

"Aduduh! Sakit baka!" terdengar suara maskulin yang akrab di kuping Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu membuka topeng dan wig salah satu 'Sadako' palsu itu yang dia ringkus.

Dan...

Bersiap-siaplah mengetahui fakta ini.

1...

2...

3...

3 koma 8...

4...

4 koma-

Reader: Wooiii! Buruan!

Fhaska: Ampun bang! Piss!

Sadako palsu itu adalah...

"Itachi-nii! Ngapain lo disini hah? Baka aniki!" mata Sasuke kayak udah mau loncat keluar gitu, untung matanya ciptaan Tuhan, so matanya nggak jadi loncat keluar.

Sadako palsu yang ternyata Itachi itu cuma nyengir.

"Ini semua ide orang ini nih!" kata Itachi sambil nunjuk Sadako palsu yang satunya lagi.

Naruto yang udah curiga dan ngerasa familiar dengan aura Sadako palsu yang satu itu pun membuka wig dan topengnya.

"Kyuubi-niisan? Pantesan rasanya gua kenal sama ni orang!" ekspresi Naruto lebih mendingan dari ekspresi Sasuke yang sangat OOC tadi.

"Hh. Ancur dah rencana gua. Gara-gara elo nih Itachi!" Dengus Kyuubi sambil memberikan deathglarenya yang paling mematikan. Itachi pun membalasnya dengan deathglare pula.

"Elo juga turut andil dalam hancurnya rencana ini Kyuu! Saham kita seimbang!"

"Niisan? Oh, jadi ini Kyuubi-niisan yang pernah kamu ceritain itu Naruto. Bukannya dia seharusnya ada di Amrik? Itachi-niisan juga, bukannya seharusnya ada di Jerman?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita berdua lagi libur kuliah, lagipula boleh dong seorang kakak nengokin adiknya." Kata Itachi.

"Nengokin apanya? Ini yang lo sebut nengok? Kuso!" seru Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Itachi.

"Au! Heh, adek itu nggak boleh jitak kepala kakaknya tauk!" Itachi protes. Iya, adek itu nggak boleh kurang ajar sama kakak, saya aja pasti ngamuk kalo digituin kayak Itachi. *kakak gila hormat mode ON.

"Bodo." Sahut Sasuke dengan cueknya.

"Ya udah geh. Lepasin lagi iketan talinya." Kyuubi menggeram, memandang Naruto dengan pandangan lepas-atau-kubunuh-kau.

Naruto hanya mendengus lalu melepas ikatannya dengan hati dongkol.

"Sasuke!" Itachi membentak Sasuke, aura 'kakak'nya mulai menguar.

Sasuke pun melepaskan ikatannya dengan kasar dan nggak ikhlas.

"Aniki harus ngejelasin maksud ini semua." Kata Naruto dan Sasuke serempak.

-:-To Be Continued-:-

* * *

Wuhuuu! Selesai juga chapter 3 ini.

Yayyy!

Ternyata dua orang itu Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Selamat bagi yang udah nebak bener.

Mm.. Bagi yang pingin liat visualisasi Kyuubi human version, tanya aja sama Mbah Gugel.

Biasanya sih, digambarinnya ramutnya agak merah gitu, tapi saya maunya disini dia rambutnya warna oren, sama kayak warna Kyuubi no Yoko.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Mau protes? Mau ngeluarin uneg-uneg? Mau muji? *ngarep tingkat tinggi*. Mau nge-flame? **REVIEW** aja gih.


	4. Voli Gila

-:-**Wacky Summer**-:-

Chapter Four

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Semua lagu yang ada di sini milik yang punya, saya cuma minjem doang.

Genre: Friendship/Romance/Humor

Rating: T semi-M *huhhu.

Summary: Naruto ngajak pacar dan sobat-sobatnya untuk liburan musim panas di villa pinggir pantai milik keluarga Namikaze. Seru nggak ya? Pastinya! Karena bakal ada dua orang rusuh, iseng dan jenius yang menguntit + gangguin liburan mereka!

Pairing: NaruSaku ShikaIno SasuHina, bagi yang benci akut pairing tersebut just go back, I don't accept flames for pairing.

Warning: AU, AR (jadi chara yang udah dibikin ke sorga sama Bang Kishi masih idup semua), dikit OOC, ABAL, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

A/N: Akhirnya...! Lewat sudah semua ulangan nista itu! Walau tugas masih menumpuk setinggi Eiffel *wuah!. Makanya saya bisa telat apdet *bangga-dilempar parutan. Waktu ngeliat review... Saya agak heran, apa segitu kocak/lucunya story saya ini? Syukurlah kalo saya bisa menghibur orang lain dengan hasil keringat sendiri *halah!. Doakan saya agar tetap optimis menyelesaikan fic ini. Yap ini dia chapter 4.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Aa! Pelan dikit bisa nggak sih Nar!" Kyuubi mengerang sambil menegakkan punggungnya.

"Berisik. Jangan gerak-gerak." Naruto merintah.

"Hh!" Kyuubi mendengus kesal.

Sekarang ini mereka semua sudah ada di ruang tengah, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Sasori, Hinata dan Gaara sedang asik nonton MotoGP. Wits, jangan salah coy! Tiga cewek cantik kita ini pada demen juga nonton balapan *seperti saya. Sedangkan di sisi sofa yang lain, dua orang adik sedang mengobati kakak-kakaknya yang lecet-lecet karena ulah sendiri.

"Sas. Nggak usah kejam gitu geh sama kakak sendiri, -ah!" Kali ini Itachi yang bersuara.

"Makanya nggak usah kurang kerjaan." Balas Sasuke dingin.

"Hn. Tapi seru tau." Itachi nggak mau kalah.

PLUK.

"Obati sendiri." Sasuke melempar salep ke kepala Itachi, kesel sama anikinya yang rada-rada.

"Yah... Nggak bisa dong Sas! Gua kan nggak bisa liat punggung gua sendiri!" protes Itachi.

Yap. Sadako yang jatoh di jendela itu adalah Itachi, makanya sekarang punggungnya nyeri. Tapi Kyuubi juga sepertinya nggak lebih beruntung daripada Itachi.

"Kyuu, oi! Kyuubi!" panggil Itachi.

"Apa?" jawab Kyuubi sengit.

"Kalo dipanggil nengok geh. Nggak sopan."

"Anjirr.. Lo pikir siapa yang bikin leher gua kayak gini, hah?"

"Siapa?"

"Ya elu lah baka! Ngapain coba lo pake nginjek-nginjek wig gua? Jadi keseleo kan leher gua. Untung klan gua Namikaze, punya penyembuhan diri yang cepat, kalo nggak udah mati kali gua dari tadi."

"Oops. Sorry dude..." kata Itachi dengan muka girang.

"You're not saying it sincerely, asshole." Jawab Kyuubi dengan muka garing-eh garang maksudnya. *Piss... jangan melotot gitu geh Kyuu, saya cinta damai kok...

"Kan gua udah bilang ada kodok lewat, Kyuu. Dan jangan lupa kalo lo yang bikin gua jatoh sampe punggung gua memar, sialan."

"Salahin nyamuk yang gigit gua! Kenapa lagi tu nyamuk harus ngegigit di pipi, muka 'ganteng' gua kan jadi ternoda gini." Dengan penekanan di kata 'ganteng'.

"Cih! Gantengan juga gua kali." Balas Itachi sambil berpose ala coverboy majalah lecek.

Yang mendengar langsung pada mual-mual mendadak.

Dengan susah payah Kyuubi mengubah posisinya hingga ia bisa menatap Itachi. Mata merah darah Kyuubi bertemu mata hitam kelam Itachi. Entah darimana memancar petir dari kedua mata mereka.

CTAR!

CTAR!

Suasana pun menjadi mencekam, terasa seperti ada dua iblis yang sedang bertarung memperebutkan sembako-eh mangsa untuk diajak ke neraka. Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Gaara dan Hinata merasakan hawa yang sangat nista di sekitar mereka. Sasori, Naruto dan Sasuke sih udah biasa. Sasori? Iya, dia kan udah lama mengabdi di keluarga Namikaze. Jadi udah tau lah kelakuan tuan dan temen tuannya itu.

"Udah udah! Kalian berdua ini belum ngejelasin maksud ini semua tau nggak!" Naruto menyela pertarungan glare antar iblis tadi.

"Hn." Imbuh Sasuke.

Itachi dan Kyuubi menarik nafas.

"Kita ini cuma iseng aja ngisi liburan." Kata Kyuubi.

"Hn. Sekalian ketemu sama ototo kami yang manis-manis." Tambah Itachi.

Yang dibilang manis-manis langsung merinding disko.

"Iseng? Tapi efeknya kok bisa kerasa banget gitu sih, kayak asli." Sakura ikutan nimbrung.

"Itu karena kami mahasiswa jenius." Jawab Itachi dan Kyuubi kompak.

"Memangnya kalian ngambil fakultas apa?"

"Ekonomi." Jawab ItaKyuu bareng (lagi).

"Nggak ada hubungannya dong!" protes Sakura.

"Kan udah dibilang kami ini jenius." Jelas Itachi.

"Plus, punya banyak koneksi anak perfilman dan sains murni." Tambah Kyuubi.

"Tapi lagi sial."

"Makanya babak belur."

Dua dialog terakhir adalah NaruSasu yang mendapat bonus langsung jitakan spesial dari kakak tercinta.

"Nah, karena sudah selesai reuni dan obat-mengobati nya. Mari saya antar anda berdua ke kamar." Kata Sasori.

"Kamar kami yang mana?" tanya Itachi.

"Anda berdua silahkan memakai dua kamar yang ada di belakang."

"Oh." Kyuubi langsung bangkit disusul Itachi.

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan ruang TV itu, menuju ke kamar mereka. Yang lain masih lanjut nonton MotoGP.

Baru dua langkah, lalu mereka berdua berbalik hampir bersamaan.

"Hey, Naruto." Panggil Kyuubi.

"Hm?" sahut Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi.

"Mau tidur bareng?" tanya Kyuubi dengan muka seduktif.

"Nggak, makasih!" jawabnya dengan muka horror.

"Sasuke?" Kali ini Itachi.

"Lupakan." Sasuke memasang tampang muak terbaiknya.

"Khukhukhu." Kyuubi dan Itachi pun berlalu.

'Lihat saja pembalasan kami besok'

* * *

"Wuah! Hayden ngebalap Spies! Si Spies kok akayaknya pasrah aja disalip? Ho... anak muda yang tahu tata krama." Komen Ino.

"Balapan seperti ini tidak memerlukan tata krama Ino." Sela Sakura.

"Lagi pula sengaja mengalah ke yang lebih tua dalam sebuah kompetisi itu bukan tata krama yang baik. Kita harus mengerahkan seluruh usaha untuk menang tanpa memandang senior-junior." Hinata yang merasa paling mengerti tentang tata krama ikutan nimbrung.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali sih. Nonton ya nonton aja, jangan pake ngerumpi. Dasar cewek!" Protes Shikamaru.

1,99 detik kemudian Shikamaru mendapatkan lemparan bantal dari Sakura, cubitan dari Ino yang ada di sebelahnya dan tatapan menusuk ala Hyuuga dari Hinata. Gaara sih kapan aja dimana aja hemat ngomong, seolah-olah ngomong satu kata itu bayar ceban. Tau ceban kan? Nggak tau? Payah! *dilempar bumerang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Siaran live balapan itu pun berakhir. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 08.31 malam. Masih terlalu cepat untuk pergi tidur.

"Hey, kita ngerjain PR aja yuk?" Hinata membuka topik.

"Ah iya! PR musim panas kita kan bejibun, apalagi dari Oro-sensei. Huuh!" Naruto menggerutu.

"Lebih cepat dikerjakan lebih baik." Timpal Sasuke.

Akhirnya setelah mereka mengambil laptop, buku tugas dan alat tulis masing-masing, mereka berkumpul kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Kita bagi tugas." Kata Shikamaru setelah mereka semua duduk mengelilingi meja.

Yang lain mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengerjakan PR fisika, Sasuke yang matematika, Sakura pastinya biologi, Hinata sejarah, Ino bahasa dan Naruto kimia." papar Shikamaru, "Kalau sudah selesai kita bisa saling menukar jawaban, jadi tidak akan merepotkan untuk menguras otak berkali-kali. Toh para sensei tidak melarang untuk bekerja sama untuk mengerjakan tugas."

"O.K."

"Yap."

"Sip."

"Hn."

"Yosh."

Enam orang siswa-siswi SMA kelas XI itu pun memulai salah satu aktivitas yang sudah pasti harus kudu mesti wajib dilakukan oleh seorang anak sekolahan: mengerjakan tugas dari guru *Huee... jadi keinget tugas sendiri yang nggak keurus... Saya BENCI PR!*dilempar meja guru.

Terdengar suara jari-jari yang menekan keyboard laptop, pensil dan pena yang bergesekan dengan kertas juga sesekali helaan nafas khas pelajar yang ingin kebebasan *itu mah sayah! Gyahha!*.

Ou... ternyata enam manusia ini pada serius ya ngerjain tugas sampe nggak bikin suara lagi, heran juga Naruto yang biasanya berisik bisa calm down for a while gitu. Cuma sesekali aja mereka berhenti sebentar dari aktivitas mereka untuk minum dan memakan snack yang disediakan Sasori di meja kecil di samping mereka. Ck, tapi nggak seru kalo gini mah. Kita intip isi pikiran mereka aja yok..!

'Harus selesai malam ini juga, supaya bisa bebas besok-besoknya!' pikir Naruto.

Ho... itu toh yang ada dikepalamu, pantes...

'Oro-sensei sialan! Ngasih tugasnya banyak banget... Mana ribet lagi, yang laen sih enak nanti tinggal copas.' Gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Ah, guru biologi saya juga kalo ngasih tugas suka nggak pake otak Sak, kita senasib...*Aaa! Ampun Ma'am! Jangan bunuh saya, pliss!*

'Cuma PR gini sih, sambil meni-pedi juga bisa.' Batin Ino nyantai (baca: sombong).

Uapah? Bisa-bisanya lo bilang gitu Ino? Menyindir saya sekali... (fakta: dari 5 ulangan Bahasa Indonesia selama 1 semester, 4 diantaranya author dipastikan remedial!)

'Um.. bagaimana kabar ayah dan Hanabi dirumah ya?' tanya Hinata dalam Hati.

Yang ini nggak penting.

'fx=a0+n=1∞ancosnπxL+bnsinnπxL ...'

Tidaaakkk! Aku tidak mau tahu isi pikiran Shikamaru dan Sasuke. MENGERIKAN! Dan saya yakin anda juga tidak mau tahu kan? Bagus.

* * *

Tepat pukul sebelas lewat tiga puluh lima menit, satu persatu mereka mulai menutup buku dan laptop.

"Hoaam... Aku sudah selesai." Shikamaru beranjak duluan ke kamar.

"Aku juga sudah beres. Ah... pegal." Sakura bangkit sambil memutar pinggangnya.

Tak lama semuanya pun menyusul Shikamaru dan Sakura yang sudah melempar badan ke atas kasur mereka. Mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka yang terkuras selama kurang lebih tiga jam itu. Suka duka anak SMA, manis maupun pahit harus dirasa *Ceile...

* * *

Matahari sudah sedari tadi menampakan kemilau paginya. Namun manusia-manusia yang ada di dalam villa Namikaze, minus Gaara dan Sasori, belum juga melepaskan diri dari jeratan kasur dan bantal yang empuk dan nyaman.

Sasori sebagai pelayan teladan pun mengambil inisiatif untuk membawa kembali delapan pemuda itu dari alam mimpi menuju alam nyata...*halah, hiperbolis.

'Mm...Tapi, siapa yang akan aku bangunkan pertama?' pikir Sasori dilematis, 'Para Namikaze muda itu sangat tempramen saat baru bangun tidur, The Uchiha brother? Ng... sepertinya jangan coba-coba sama mereka deh. Aku juga tidak bisa masuk sembarangan ke kamar para nona.'

"Sasori-san, selamat pagi." Sapa sebuah suara jernih.

"Ah, Nona Hinata. Selamat pagi." Sasori balik menyapa dengan sopan.

"Yang lain belum ada yang bangun?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Umm, biar aku yang membangunkan Sakura dan Ino."

"Terimakasih nona, maaf merepotkan."

"Ah, tidak sama sekali."

Setelah semuanya bangun, mereka ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Di atas meja sudah tersedia berbagai macam makanan khas sarapan lintas benua seperti, bubur ayam, toast, nasi uduk, sereal, lontong sayur, de el el de es be. Enak dan Komplit lah pastinya.

Setelah dirasa cukup mengisi energi di pagi hari, mereka pun memutuskan untuk main voli pantai. Dengan jeda dulu tentunya, karena olahraga langsung sehabis makan itu tidak baik.*masih dari komik pengetahuan punya ototo saya*. Timnya ditentukan dengan janken: vs ItachiKyuubiSasoriSakuraGaara. Atau biar gampangnya kita sebut aja Tim NS2HI vs Tim IKS2G.

Pertandingan dimulai.

Suigetsu si piranha kebanyakan nelen kaporit*digigit Suigetsu* jadi wasit lagi.

Priittt!

Naruto melakukan service.

DUSH!

Bola mengarah ke Kyuubi.

DUASH!

Kyuubi membalas dengan kekuatan yang lebih dahsyat.

Bola diterima Shikamaru, dioper Sasuke yang langsung nge-smash.

Namun di blok oleh Itachi sehingga bola malah jatuh di area tim NS2HI.

Prit!

"Yak! Angka pertama untuk tim IKS2G." Seru Suigetsu.

Naruto dan Sasuke berang. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang semalam masih memar-memar sekarang sudah sehat wal afiat tanpa kurang suatu apapun! Kyuubi dan Itachii memang sekarang sudah bugar lagi, tak ada bekas mereka habis babak belur tadi malam, benar-benar seperti iblis *dilempar ke jurang sama ItaKyuu.

Mareka berdua pun mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan untuk mencetak angka, rekan sesama timnya mau tak mau mengikuti tempo permainan mereka yang mendadak naik itu. Hinata dan Ino tentu saja kewalahan.

BUGH!

SUUTT.

DIESH!

SRAKH...!

Kejar-kejaran poin pun terjadi.

Lama- kelamaan, Sakura yang powernya paling besar diantara tiga cewek itu pun kelimpungan juga mengikuti alur permainan rekan setimnya. Mengingat dia adalah satu-satunya perempuan di tim IKS2G yang isinya dua manusia bertenaga iblis dan dua lainnya lagi juga tak dapat diremehkan.

"Hyaaa! Terimalah double smash dari kami!" Naruto dan Sasuke berteriak bersamaan sambil memukul satu bola dengan kedua tangan mereka.

WHUSHHH!

Bola melaju kencang ke sudut, Kyuubi melirik Itachi lalu mereka berlari memblok bola itu bersamaan.

"Tak akan kami biarkan! Ya-ha!" seri Itachi dan Kyuubi bareng.

Tak ada yang mau mengalah, walau tim IKS2G masih memimpin 3 angka. Bola-bola dengan kecepatan tinggi dan manuver yang tak masuk akal melesat kesana kemari.

* * *

Cewek-cewek udah nggak kuat lagi ngikutin permainan gila ini. Satu-persatu mereka mundur teratur dari arena.

"Aku keluar!" seru Sakura lalu menyingkir ke pinggir lapangan dan mengambil minuman yang tersedia di sana.

3 menit kemudian.

"Aku juga keluar!" Ino menyusul Sakura ke pinggir lapangan, kulit putih mulusnya kini terlihat memerah karena terbakar matahari dan kelelahan.

8 menit kemudian.

"Aah- Capek! Aku selesai!" Hinata yang terakhir bertahan. Keadaannya sekarang menggenaskan sekali, pasir melumuri sebagian tubuhnya, rambutnya yang di awal pertandingan terikat rapi sekarang sudah nggak karuan.

Cewek-cewek memperhatikan betapa ngototnya Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru merebut angka dari Itachi, Kyuubi, Sasori dan Gaara yang pada kenyataannya sudah memimpin jauh skor pertandingan. Apalagi saat jumlah pemain jadi tidak seimbang 3 lawan 4, makin kewalahan aja mereka.

"Sas, Gaara pindah ke tim elu aja ya?" seru Itachi sambil melakukan smash.

"Gua nggak butuh belas kasihan elo!" tolak Sasuke sambil melancarkan block ke bola Itachi dan membuat bola voli itu meluncur ke arah Sasori.

"Udah deh terima aja. Skor kalian tuh udah ketinggalan jauh." Bujuk Kyuubi sambil memukul bola ke tim lawan.

"Udah deh nggak usah belagak baik! Biasanya juga elo tegaan orangnya!" balas Naruto setelah mengembalikan bola dari Kyuubi.

Permainan pun berlanjut dengan dominasi kembali tim IKS2G.

* * *

Tepat pukul setengah sebelas siang mereka menghentikan permainan. Terlihat disana mereka pada tepar dengan keringat membanjiri tubuh dan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Hh. Dasar bocah! Keras kepala semua kalian." Kata Kyuubi setelah nafasnya stabil.

"Kalau sudah kalah ya kalah aja." Tambah Itachi.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang masih terlentang kelelahan tidak merespon.

"Semuanya! Ayo kita foto-foto!" seru Sakura dari arah pantai.

Ho... rupanya cewek tiga itu sudah foto-foto ria dengan Gaara sebagai juru kamera.

"Shikamaru! Ayo cepat kesini!" Ino berteriak memaksa.

Demi keamanan dan kelangsungan hidup*?* telinga, mereka pun melangkah malas ke arah sumber suara.

Sakura langsung menggelayut manja di lengan tan Naruto, begitupun Ino. Hinata dengan malu-malu mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

Setelah jeprat-jepret beberapa kali Itachi dan Kyuubi mendapat ide jahil nan bagus err.. atau baiknya disebut ide bagus nan jahil?

Kyuubi menarik lengan Sakura lalu merangkul bahunya. Itachi juga mengamit lengan Hinata dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher jenjang Hinata. Keduanya melakukannya dalam tempo super cepat.

"Hei, Gaara foto kami berempat ya!" seri Kyuubi.

Gaara hanya mengangguk lalu mulai memotret.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru menyadari hal itu langsung naik darah. Mereka mengambil kembali gadis yang berharga bagi mereka itu.

Yang di ajak foto bareng sih, senyum-senyum aja, habis Itachi dan Kyuubi keren banget sih.! Cewek mana yang bisa nolak pesona mereka. Yah.. walaupun sudah punya pangeran hati masing-masing, tapi masa' ada barang bagus lewat gratis nggak seneng, hohho-

"Wow, wow! Tidak perlu seemosi itu kan Naru." Kata Kyuubi saat Naruto menarik pinggang Sakura menjauh dari Kyuubi.

"Mau apa kau hah?" balas Naruto sengit.

"Hanya mengakrabkan diri dengan calon adik ipar, ada yang salah?" jawab Kyuubi dengan muka santai.

Sasuke pun mendorong Itachi menjauh dari Hinata.

"Hey, what's wrong bro?" cengir Itachi.

"She's mine." Sasuke berkata dengan penuh penekanan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Itachi penuh selidik.

"Aku akan menjadikannya milikku, secepatnya."

"Hehe. Kalau tidak begini kau tidak akan mengatakannya kan?"

Mereka berdua berbicara dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar mereka berdua. Kalau Hinata mendengarnya dijamin dia bakal langsung tepar karena tersipu bahagia.

"Karena hari sudah semakin siang, mari kita kembali ke villa untuk makan siang." Kata Sasori sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, ayo cepat. Cacing-cacing penghuni perutku sudah dangdutan nih dari tadi." Sahut Naruto.

"Bukannya seharusnya keroncongan ya?" protes Ino yang anak sastra.

"Itu kalo orang tua mereka yang bersuara, kalo anak-anaknya mah gaul coy, dangdutan!" jawab Naruto ngeles.

Yang laen hanya bisa SWT mendengar paparan Naruto tadi.

"Hah.. ayo cepat. Laper nih." Shikamaru mengajak mereka mereka kembali ke tujuan awal.

Sepuluh pemuda itu pun berjalan beriringan menuju villa. Makan siang, lalu istirahat karena energi mereka terkuras untuk pemainan voli gila tadi.

* * *

Sore yang indah dimana langit menampakkan mahakarya Sang Cipta. Suara burung camar sesekali menimpali debur ombak yang menggulung di pantai. Menambah rasa takjub.

Entah kenapa sore ini Shikamaru sedang ingin jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai, sendirian. Dengan headphone nangkring di kepala dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pola jejak kaki di sepanjang bibir pantai. Entah sudah berapa jauh dia berjalan sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti saat satu lagu diputar di iPodnya.

_Pergilah bersamanya disana_

_Dengan dia yang ada segalanya_

_Bersenang-senanglah sepuasnya_

_Biarkan disini ku menyendiri_

_Terlintas keinginan tuk dapat_

_Hilang ingatan agar semua terlupakan_

_Dan kuberlari sekencang-kencangnya_

_Tuk melupakanmu yang tlah berpaling_

_Disini…_

_Kembali… _

_kau hadirkan ingatan yang seharusnya kulupakan _

_dan kuhancurkan adanya…_

Shikamaru tersentak, langkahnya terhenti. Lagu ini seharusnya sudah di delete.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

Potongan-potongan memori masa lalunya pun berputar tanpa ia minta.

Flashback On

"Um… Kamu mau nggak jadi pacarku?" Shikamaru menatap mata hijau kebiruan di depannya.

"Sorry…"

Shikamaru pias mendengarnya, namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menekan bibirnya lembut.

"Sorry… aku nggak bisa nahan perasaanku lagi." cewek itu tersenyum manis, lalu tertawa kecil.

-.-.-.-.-

"Happy Anniversary!"

"Happy Anniversary."

"Nggak kerasa ya udah 1 tahun."

"Ya."

-.-.-.-.-

"Kenapa?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan muka emosi.

Yang ditanya malah menjawab dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Aku menemukan yang lebih baik, maaf. Lupakan aku." cewek itu pun berbalik, pergi.

"Temari… kau."

Shikamaru hanya bisa berlari, berharap melupakan cinta pertamanya yang kandas dengan sangat menyakitkan. *jiah.. sinetron amat kali.

Flashback Off

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Shikamaru bergumam.

"Temari…"

Rasa rindu itupun datang tanpa ia mau. Matanya mulai memanas. Serasa ada yang akan jatuh dari matanya, namun ditahannya.

"Tidak, sekarang sudah ada Ino disisiku, aku tidak boleh mengingatnya lagi." Gumam Shikamaru sambil memejamkan matanya.

Namun sepertinya Kami-sama sedang ingin menguji hambaNya ini, saat Shikamaru membuka matanya, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi, ia menangkap sesosok wanita yang sedang berdiri di pinggir pantai. Wanita yang sangat ia kenal, wanita yang tadi melintas di benaknya, cinta pertamanya...

Shikamaru sih inginnya segera pergi dari situ, tapi tubuhnya nggak berkoordinasi dengan baik dengan otaknya untuk saat ini. Kakinya melangkah menuju wanita itu, ia tak kuasa melawan. Apalagi saat tangannya melingkar di pinggang wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Shika?" Temari agak tersentak merasakan ada seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, namun saat ia tahu orang itu Shikamaru, satu-satunya orang yang pernah singgah di hatinya, ia tak melawan dan membuka percakapan.

"Liburan, kau sendiri?" jawab Shikamaru sambil tetap memeluk Temari.

'Rasa apa ini...? Sesak tapi...'

"Aku baru saja mengunjungi adikku yang bekerja disini." Temari menjawab sambil memutar tubuhnya agar bisa menatap mantan kekasihnya itu.

Melihat kembali wajah cinta pertamanya setelah sekian tahun, Shikamaru semakin kehilangan kontrol. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Temari, mempersempit celah antara bibir mereka. Hati kecil Shikamaru berontak, 'ini salah! Ini salah!' namun rasa lain yang begitu kuat membuat ia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru tersentak melihat siapa yang datang. 'Celaka!' umpatnya dalam hati.

-:- **To Be Continued **-:-

Ohohoho-

Dipotong di bagian nanggung gitu.

Sekali-sekali saya mau bikin reader penasaran ah...*digorok rame-rame.

Err... maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan.

Karena flash saya berakhir hari ini, jadi buru-buru ngetik biar nggak rugi pulsa.

Mm... Saya mau bales review non-login dulu deh.

Fansnya hasnah: Kenapa lo pake nama ini buat review Ais? Nggak ada nama laen tah? Jangan pake nama ini lagi kalo review ya? Ada tuh yang nebak Itachi, walopun nggak ada yang nebak Kyuubi sih. Nih, udah apdet gua..

Yosh!

Tanpa banyak omong lagi, makasih udah mau baca sampe sini minna. Syukur-Syukur kalo pada mau **REVIEW**, lebih makasih lagi. (^c^)


	5. Rencana Kedua

-:-**Wacky Summer**-:-

Chapter Five

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Genre: Friendship/Romance/Humor

Rating: T semi-M *hihhi.

Summary: Naruto ngajak pacar dan sobat-sobatnya untuk liburan musim panas di villa pinggir pantai milik keluarga Namikaze. Seru nggak ya? Pastinya! Karena bakal ada dua orang rusuh, iseng dan jenius yang menguntit + gangguin liburan mereka!

Pairing: NaruSaku ShikaIno SasuHina, bagi yang benci akut pairing tersebut just go back, I don't accept flames for pairing.

Warning: AU, AR (jadi chara yang udah dibikin ke sorga sama Bang Kishi masih idup semua), mungkin sangat OOC, ABAL, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

A/N: A...H! Ulangan mid semester ini membelenggu kebebasan saya…. Sehingga fic ini pun harus di pending dulu selama beberapa minggu (melenceng jauh dari janji), karena ngebangun mood lagi abis ujian ternyata susahnya setengah idup! Sumimasen minna... Semoga pada nggak putus asa nungguin saya apdet *GE-ER tingkat tinggi. Well, this is it.

Enjoy!

* * *

"SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru tersentak melihat siapa yang datang. 'Celaka!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Sosok yang meneriaki Shikamaru tadi berlari menerjang, lalu…

BUGH!

Shikamaru tersungkur dan merasakan darah kental mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Lo ngapain disini sama cewek ini, hah?" bentak orang itu sambil merenggut kerah baju Shikamaru dengan kasar. "Lo udah ngerencanain ini semua?" ditatapnya Shikamaru dengan pandangan sangat marah dan… kecewa.

"Na-Naruto, tunggu –ukh gua… Lepasin gua dulu." Shikamaru menjawab dengan susah payah.

Naruto lalu menghempaskan Shikamaru dengan tatapan dingin, tak ingin mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Gila lo ya? Lo udah punya Ino tapi masih aja berduaan sama 'mantan' lo ini!" Naruto emosi berat, memberi penekanan pada kata 'mantan' tadi, "Apa sih yang ada di pikiran lo?".

Sehabis berdiri dibantu Temari dan mengusap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah, Shikamaru menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Please… Jangan kasih tau Ino soal ini, akan merepotkan. Tadi itu gua-"

DUAGH!

Kali ini perutnya yang jadi sasaran Naruto.

"Akh! Gua khilaf Nar, gua khilaf! Maaf. Dan sumpah gua nggak ngerencanain ini!" dengan susah payah Shikamaru menjelaskan sambil terbungkuk memegangi perutnya yang nyeri.

"Iya, kami hanya nggak sengaja bertemu disini." Temari ikut berbicara, "Dan... semuanya terjadi begitu saja, kami-" suaranya tercekat, air mata yang sudah sedari tadi menggenang pun mengalir.

"Semuanya salah gua Nar, pukul gua sesuka lo. Tapi tolong, jangan kasih tahu ini ke Ino. Gua mohon..." pinta Shikamaru dengan suara parau.

Naruto tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan hal itu, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Ino yang melihat langsung Shikamaru hampir berciuman dengan Temari tadi. Namun, ia juga tahu bahwa dulu, Shikamaru setengah mati berusaha melupakan sakitnya akhir kisah cinta pertamanya.

"Oke. Gua nggak akan ngasih tau Ino soal ini. Tapi lo sebaiknya cepet beresin urusan lo disini, setelah itu kita balik ke villa. " Sahut Naruto lalu berjalan agak menjauh dari tempat itu, menunggu.

Shikamaru terlihat berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggenggam kedua tangan Temari.

"Maaf, Temari. Sekarang aku sudah punya orang lain." Shikamaru perlahan melepas genggamannya dan berjalan menjauh, "Sayonara, my first love..." ucapnya lembut sambil tersenyum perih.

Melihat punggung Shikamaru yang menjauh, tangis Temari semakin deras.

'Kenapa saat kita bisa bertemu lagi dan aku ingin kau kembali, orang lain telah memilikimu? Shikamaru...'

Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan bersisian, hawa di sekitar mereka sangat muram. Sampai akhirnya Shikamaru membuka percakapan.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Darimana lo tau gua ada disana tadi?"

"Tadi gua nyariin elo di villa, mau ngajak maen poker, terus kata Gaara dia ngeliat elo lagi jalan-jalan di pantai sana, ya gua susul aja. Ternyata..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya.

"Gua juga nggak nyangka bakal ketemu lagi sama dia di sini. Setelah sekian tahun kenapa baru sekarang..." ucap Shikamaru sambil menengadah ke langit.

"Jangan bikin gua emosi lagi Shika. Gua paham kondisi lo, tapi ada Ino sekarang."

"Hah..." Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang, "Lo bener Nar, dia cuma masa lalu."

Naruto pun menepuk pundak Shikamaru perlahan, memberi support layaknya sorang sahabat.

"Nar, gua belum bisa balik ke villa sekarang. Gua belum siap berhadapan sama Ino, dengan perasaan gua yang masih nggak stabil ini."

"Mm... Di deket sini ada kedai ramen, mau kesana?"

"Boleh."

Mereka pun mengambil arah berbelok menjauhi villa, berjalan melewati jalanan yang lengang.

"Sepi banget ni jalan." Komen Shikamaru.

"Apalagi sekarang udah mulai gelap nih, semoga aja nggak ada preman atau orang psyco yang iseng berkeliaran disini." Timpal Naruto.

Baru berselang lima langkah dari kalimat Naruto tadi, mereka berdua dihadang dua orang pemuda yang dari penampilannya bisa dipastikan bukan orang baik.

"Fuh... Ada dua bocah ilang nih agaknya." Kata salah satu dari mereka yang berambut putih dan memakai kalung lingkaran-segitiga.

"Sebentar Hidan, dari muka mereka, gua liat mereka anak orang kaya nih. Heh, bocah! Serahkan uang kalian sekarang!" sahut temannya yang memakai cadar dan bertudung, sebut saja Kakuzu.

Shikamaru dan Naruto cuek aja sambil terus jalan dan berlagak pura-pura nggak denger. Dua manusia nista yang menghadang mereka itu pun berang karena merasa diremehkan.

"Anak ingusan sialan!" Hidan mengarahkan tendangannya ke kepala Shikamaru.

Grep!

"Tidak semudah itu, bangsat!" Shikamaru menangkis tendangan itu seraya melancarkan tinju balasan.

Bugh!

Srakh!

"Heh, hebat juga kau bocah nanas. Tapi ini belum apa-apa."

Perkelahian antara Shikamaru dan Hidan pun berlanjut. Di lain sisi Naruto juga sedang meladeni Kakuzu.

Naruto melompat dan mengarahkan sikunya ke leher Kakuzu.

Dzig!

Kakuzu nyium aspal dengan mesranya sampe bibirnya sobek *Jiah... emang dari sononya kali!.

"Akh! Sial, rasakan ini!"

Wuts!

Kakuzu membalas dengan tendangan memutar yang berhasil dielak Naruto.

Tujuh menit baku hantam, Hidan dan Kakuzu keluar sebagai pecundang. Mereka berdua tergeletak dengan nista di jalanan.

"Huh. Nafsu makan gua jadi hilang nih gara-gara mereka. Merepotkan." Dengus Shikamaru.

"Ya udahlah, kita langsung ke villa aja sekarang." Ucap Naruto sambil bersiap berbalik menjauhi TKP (tempat kejadian penistaan) *halah! Ngaco. Bikin singkatan seenak jidat.

Saat mereka berdua berbalik, Sasuke sudah ada di depan mereka, berdiri bersandar di batang pohon dengan dua tangan dilipat di dada.

"Lama sekali." Keluhnya dengan pandangan malas.

"Sasuke? Sejak kapan elo ada di sini?" Naruto berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke muka Sasuke. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya melempar pandangan heran ke bungsu Uchiha itu dengan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kira-kira 10 menit yang lalu."

"Lo ngapain disini?"

"Nyusul kalian berdua. Sakura sama Ino udah berisik tuh di villa."

"Hh! Merepotkan sekali." Shikamaru mendenguskan mantra andalannya, "Ya udah, ayo cabut."

Saat tiga cowok keren itu mulai berjalan, ada sesuatu yang melesat ke arah mereka.

Syuut!

Crash!

"Akh- Sialan!" Sasuke mengumpat sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang ternyata tersayat belati.

Dengan gerakan serentak mereka menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya Hidan dengan seringai puas di wajahnya dengan tangan yang masih memegang sarung belati. Kakuzu sih nggak tau mukanya gimana, pake cadar sih. Sedetik kemudian mereka berdua berlari menghilang di belokan jalan.

"Brengsek! Mereka kabur!" seru Naruto.

Saat Naruto bersiap untuk mengejar dua orang nista itu, dia ditahan Shikamaru.

"Hei, Sasuke lebih penting daripada mengejar dua orang itu."

Naruto hanya mendeguskan nafas kesal.

"Ada klinik nggak di sekitar sini Nar?"

"Err... Kayaknya ada sih, tapi gua lupa tepatnya dimana." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Payah." Shikamaru melepas jaket tanpa lengannya ke arah Sasuke "Sas, lo pake ini aja deh sementara."

Sasuke menangkapnya lalu segera mengikat lengannya yang tersayat belati dengan jaket itu.

"Ayo kita segera kembali."

* * *

"Kami pulang."

Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru langsung merebahkan badan di sofa ruang tamu. Lalu Hinata masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Sasuke!" Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dengan wajah sangat cemas. "Kenapa lama sekali? Ah! Tanganmu..." dengan cepat ia membuka ikatan jaket di lengan Sasuke.

"Hei-" Sasuke meringis sedikit sambil menahan tangan Hinata.

"Lukamu ini harus segera diobati Sasuke! Tunggu disini." Hinata pun berlari ke dalam.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata kembali sambil membawa kotak obat. Dengan penuh kasih sayang *Ceile... wit wiw...!*, Hinata perlahan membersihkan luka di lengan Sasuke. Sesekali Sasuke memejamkan matanya menahan perih saat lukanya bertemu dengan dinginnya alkohol dan perihnya obat luka *Aw.. jadi inget kecelakaan bulan kemaren, kaki saya ada tato melintangnya gitu.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini Sasuke…" Tanya Hinata, setitik air mata jatuh di pipi putihnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyapu air mata Hinata dengan lembut.

"Tadi ada orang minta duit ke gua dan Shikamaru, nggak dikasih, dianya belagu. Udah kalah, eh malah ngamuknya sama Sasuke." Naruto menjelaskan sekenanya.

"Benar-benar orang yang merepotkan." Shikamaru menambahkan.

"Lukanya memang tidak dalam, tapi… tetap saja…" Hinata tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tangannya menggenggam erat gulungan perban, berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tak pecah.

"Maaf."

Sasuke pun menarik Hinata ke pelukannya. Dan pecahlah tangis Hinata di bahu Sasuke.

Shikamaru yang peka memberi isyarat agar sebaiknya mereka memberi sedikit privasi untuk Sasuke dan Hinata. Untungnya kali ini Naruto cepet nyambung, jadi mereka berdua dengan gerakan setidak mencolok mungkin meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Cukup lama mereka mendekap satu sama lain, sampai saat Hinata membuka matanya, dilihatnya Sasuke masih memejamkan mata.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn…"

"Kau lelah?"

"Hn."

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

"…."

Bukannya menjawab atau apa, Sasuke malah memindahkan kepalanya dari bahu ke paha Hinata. Mencari kenyamanan di pangkuan gadis Indigo itu.

"E-eh?" Hinata gugup dan mukanya memerah saat Sasuke tidur di pangkuannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyamankan posisinya.

Hinata pun hanya bisa menurut. Dilihatnya Sasuke sepertinya sudah terlelap, dadanya naik turun dengan teratur.

'Cepat sekali tidurnya. Hihihi.'

Kalo anda liat sekarang si Hinata ini lagi senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orgil *ditendang ke empang. Sambil tangannya mengelus kepala Sasuke lembut.

Namun tak berapa lama dia pun ikut memejamkan mata, meresapi momen kebersamaan itu.

Di saat-saat seperti ini waktu seakan terhenti, hanya hati yang saling melabuhkan rasa, walau hanya sejenak.

'Kau milikku Hinata, milikku... Hanya tinggal masalah waktu.'

* * *

Kalau Sasuke dan Hinata lagi asik 'tidur' bareng, yang lain lagi pada sibuk nih. Sibuk ngapain? Mereka mau barbeque party gitu deh di pinggir pantai. Masa liburan kan harus dimanfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya supaya nggak nyesel saat masuk nanti. Begitupun dengan masa muda, manfaatkanlah sebaik-baiknya, lakukanlah semua hal yang kalian inginkan, mau bener atau salah lakukan saja kawan! *WARNING: ajaran sesat! Don't Try at Home! Di luar home sih terserah, khekhekhe-

"Pasti seru banget ya, barbeque-an sambil ngeliat sunset nanti." Sakura buka topik sambil memasang taplak meja.

"Iya, nggak sabar deh." Sahut Ino yang sedang membantu Sakura menata meja.

Dua cewek itu pun balik masuk lagi ke dalam villa unutk mengambil piring dan gelas.

"Masih sekitar dua jam lagi sampai waktunya matahari terbenam." Celetuk Kyuubi sambil melihat jam tangannya, "Pas lah waktunya, untuk bakar-bakar plus makan-makannya pastinya."

"Makan aja pikiran lo Kyuu." Ejek Itachi yang berdiri di sebelah Kyuubi.

"Heh, nggak usah sok lupa deh. Lo tu yang paling demen sama makanan yang dibakar dari dulu. Arang dibakar pake kecap aja lo makan." Balas Kyuubi.

Itachi geram, hawa di sekitarnya sangat mengancam. Matanya seolah berbicara: Gua bunuh lo, kalo sampe lo cerita ke mereka soal itu.

Namun, Kyuubi malah tersenyum penuh arti dengan mata yang seolah membalas: Siapa takut!

"Hei Naruto! Mau denger cerita seru nggak lo?." Tambah Kyuubi sambil matanya melirik ke arah Naruto dkk.

"Cerita apa? Soal apa?" Naruto tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"Itu dulu banget waktu kami masih SD, Itachi ma-hmph!" belum selesai cerita mulut Kyuubi udah dibekep sama Itachi.

"Lo – bener-bener – cari – mati." Kata Itachi dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Enggak kok, gua cuma cari kesenangan aja. Hahha-" ucap Kyuubi sambil nyengir setelah lepas dari Itachi.

Fhaska: Woi! Mencari kesenangan itu profil gua! Enak aja lo copy, bayar! *pose preman pasar.

Kyuubi: Yaelah.. Gitu doang coy. Kita kan temen, kasih gratis geh...

Fhaska: Hmm.. Ya udah deh, tapi awas kalo lo copy lagi!

Kyuubi: Tenang aja man. *hi-five

Fhaska: Siip. *hi-five.

Karena Itachi adalah sobat deket, jadi si Kyuubi agak nggak tega gitu deh nyinggung harga diri dia di khalayak ramai. Tapi karena udah terlanjur cinta-eh terlanjur Naruto denger. Terpaksa deh Kyuubi cerita ke adik semata goleknya itu.

"Kyuu-niisan, tadi itu mau cerita apa sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Err... Sini deh gua bisikin aja." Jawab Kyuubi sambil menyeret Naruto agak menjauh dari keramaian.

10 detik

"..."

15 detik

"..."

30 detik.

"Wuaahahhahahhahahhah!" Naruto ngakak keras banget sambil megangin perutnya yang kejang.

"He... Gimana? Bukan Uchiha banget kan. Ahaha-" Tanya Kyuubi dengan tampang jahil + sedikit cekikikan.

"Haha – sumpah gokil banget, khikhikhi." Naruto dengan susah payah menjawab Kyuubi sambil nahan ketawa.

"Tapi cukup kita aja yang tau ini. Oke? Kasian harga diri Uchiha-nya."

"Oke."

"Huahahahahah!"

Ketawa berjamaah pun berlanjut. Dua Namikaze muda itu terlihat sangat akrab, mereka saling merangkul bahu satu sama lain sambil tertawa bersama. Yang lain tersenyum simpul aja ngeliatnya, walaupun ada satu orang yang nggak suka ngeliat pemandangan tersebut.

'Sialan lo Kyuubi. Untung lo cuma cerita ke Naruto, kalo lo sampe cerita ke mereka semua, gua pastiin itu hal terakhir yang lo lakukan di dunia ini.' Batin Itachi dengan kedutan siku-siku di kepalanya.

"Heii! Namikaze brothers. Jangan mentang-mentang kalian yang punya villa jadi nggak mau bantuin ya! Ayo cepat kesini!" Ino berteriak dengan frekuensi setara dengan speaker toa.

"Ya! Kami segera ke sana Ino." Sahut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Saat berjalan menuju ke spot barbeque party, mata Naruto terfokus ke ShikaIno yang sedang meracik bumbu bersama Gaara. Terlihat sesekali Ino mencolek muka Shikamaru dengan kecap dan bumbu dapur lain, dan Shikamaru membalasnya. Mereka berdua tertawa begitu lepas melihat coretan di muka masing-masing, lain dengan Gaara yang terlihat sedikit kesal karena bumbu dapur yang menjadi otoritasnya dipakai untuk 'make-up' dadakan oleh ShikaIno.

'Sepertinya Shikamaru sudah melupakan kejadian dengan Temari tadi. Baguslah.' Batin Naruto.

Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri jadi mendelik.

"Lo kesambet setan apa Nar, senyum-senyum gaje sendiri." Tanya Kyuubi.

"Ah. Nggak. Nggak ada apa-apa. Setannya aja lagi jalan di sebelah gua kok." Jawab Naruto dengan muka tanpa beban.

BLETAK!

"Au!" Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dijitak seenaknya oleh Kyuubi, "Dasar iblis rambut jeruk!" umpatnya.

"Grr! Rubah pirang kurang ajar!" balas Kyuubi.

"Sadako imitasi gak mutu!"

"UAPPA? Heh! Ke sini lo musang maniak karaoke!"

Lalu kejar-kejaran pun tak dapat terhindarkan, Sasori, Gaara, Itachi, Sakura, Ino dan Shikamaru pun hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan kelakuan dua orang itu. Barusan aja ketawa bareng eh, nggak nyampe 5 menit kemudian udah kejar-kejaran kayak tramtib dan pedagang bintang lima, eh salah! Pedagang kaki lima.

Kyuubi dan Naruto sekarang udah guling-gulingan di pasir. Masing-masing sepertinya nggak ada yang menunjukan itikad baik untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan bicara baik-baik.

"Aduduh! Ampun Nar! Hahaha- Geli oy! Ampuun!" terdengar suara Kyuubi yang memohon ampunan dari serangan kelitikan maut adiknya. Yap, kalo Naruto paling tahan dikelitikin (lihat chapter 2). Kyuubi kebalikannya, gampang banget geli.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan teriakan geli dan mohon ampun Kyuubi, sampai Naruto berbaik hati menghentikan serangannya dengan senyum kemenangan. Dia bangkit sambil membersihkan pakaiannya dari pasir yang menempel. Sedangkan Kyuubi masih tepar karena kehabisan nafas.

"Rasain lu." Ejek Naruto.

"Sialan –hosh- lo -hosh- Nar." Balas Kyuubi dengan susah payah dengan nafas putus-putus.

Naruto yang merupakan adek teladan *hiee? emang ada?* mengulurkan tangannya dengan niat mau membantu kakaknya itu berdiri, tapi ditepis oleh Kyuubi.

"Gua bisa berdiri sendiri." Tolak Kyuubi dengan diiringi tatapan maut.

"Oke. Nyantai coy, damai itu indah. Hehe." Naruto yang merasakan aura-aura nggak aman pun melangkah menjauhi Kyuubi, menuju ke tempat Sakura.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, aku bisa bantu apa nih?" tanya Naruto.

"Umm... Kayaknya belum ada deh. Bumbu-bumbunya lagi disiapin Gaara, urusan bakar-membakar nanti kan bareng-bareng, meja juga sudah siap nih." Jawab Sakura.

"Ha~h. Ya sudahlah, aku tunggu di sana aja deh. Bareng Shikamaru." Naruto pun ngeloyor pergi.

Saat Naruto menghampiri Shikamaru di teras villa, dilihatnya Shikamaru sedang asik menghisap rokok. Wajahnya menampakkan mimik heran saat melihat bungkus rokok yang dipegang Shikamaru.

"Wow, tumben nih beli yang kadar nikotinnya rendah." Komen Naruto sambil mengambil satu batang rokok dan menyalakannya, "Ada angin apa nih?"

"Ada angin Bahorok nyasar kesini."

"Angin Bahorok? Baru denger gua."

"Cari aja di gugel apa yahu. Gua lagi nggak mood ngejelasin ke elo."

"Fuuh~" Naruto menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan kesal, "Merepotkan."

"Jangan baca mantra andalan gua seenaknya. Ntar nggak ampuh lagi."

"Setau gua emang mantra elo itu nggak pernah ampuh deh." canda Naruto.

"Hahaha. Kalo dipikir-pikir iya juga sih." Ucap Shikamaru sambil membuang puntung rokoknya ke asbak.

Klak.

Crshh.

Shikamaru menyalakan satu batang rokok lagi.

"Oh ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kita perlu ngebangunin dua orang itu nggak?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk manusia yang dimaksud.

"Hmm... Kalo udah mulai barbeque-annya baru kita bangunin deh." Jawab Shikamaru, "Kayaknya nyenyak banget tuh 'tidur bareng'nya. Gyahaha-"

"Kalo difoto seru juga tuh kayaknya." Naruto mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu masuk ke dalam villa dengan senyum jahil.

Naruto bergaya seolah-olah dia adalah seorang fotografer kawakan, dengan rokok masih terselip di mulut dia mulai mengambil gambar SasuHina dari berbagai angle. Tentu saja semua itu dia lakukan tanpa membuat suara. Sobatnya, Uchiha bungsu itu, bisa bangun kalo ada gangguan sedikit saja saat sedang tidur begitu.

Setelah puas dengan gambar-gambar hasil jepretannya, Naruto berjingkat keluar ruangan itu dan kembali nongkrong barengShikamaru.

"Gimana Nar?" tanya Shikamaru saat Naruto kembali.

"Siip! Gua dapet gambar-gambar ekslusif nih." Naruto menyodorkan hapenya.

"Wuah. Lo bakat juga jadi paparazzi."

"Fufufu... Iya dong." Naruto membusungkan dadanya, "Oh iya. Menurut lo, enaknya foto-foto ini gua apain ya?."

"Dijual aja ke pengurus mading sekolah, atau upload ke twitter, biar semua orang bisa liat. Tapi gua edit dulu ya, biar lebih 'hot'."

"Hahahaha- Lo emang jenius Shika." Kata Naruto sambil menjotos pelan bahu Shikamaru.

"Nggak perlu lo bilang juga semua orang udah tau kalo gua jenius Nar. Lo ini cuma menambah panjang daftar fans gua aja." Shikamaru dengan pede-nya memasang pose narsis.

"Najis! Udahan deh gua." Naruto meninggalkan teras villa setelah mematikan rokoknya di asbak.

* * *

Beralih ke Itachi dan Kyuubi yang udah nggak kontra lagi. Sekarang mereka ada di samping villa, tepatnya di garasi mobil. Masing-masing memegang botol bir.

"Itachi, lo udah bawa 'kan?"

"Hn."

"Dimana barangnya sekarang?"

"Ada di jok belakang mobil."

"Untuk menjalankan rencana yang satu ini kita butuh bantuan 'dia'."

"Gua udah bilang ke orangnya."

"Good. Mau bersulang untuk rencana terakhir kita?"

"Sure."

"For our last wacky plan." Kyuubi mengangkat botolnya.

Itachi pun melakukan gerakan yang sama, "For our last wacky plan."

Trang.

Setelah suara botol beradu terdengar, Itachi dan Kyuubi menegak bir mereka hingga tandas dan segera kembali ke pantai.

-:-**To be Continued**-:-

* * *

Balesan review Non-login:

TI AMONARU : Hehe, makasih udah review + muji *halah!. Apdet tiap hari? Mustahil. Profesi utama saya tetap pelajar yang harus menomorsatukan pelajaran (belom mau diusir dari rumah), profesi sebagai author Ffn sih job sampingan (nista) aja, hahhay-. Fic ini sampe berapa chap? Mmm… saya sendiri belom tau tapi kira-kira 2-3 chapter lagi tamatnya.

D : Lucu ya? Kamu orang kesekian yang bilang fic saya lucu. Gyahha- Maaf nggak bisa cepet, udah saya paparin dengan jelas di atas kenapa.

Za-chan : Jiah… jangan maksa gitu dong, saya ini orangnya nggak suka dipaksa lho… Peace! Err… sekali-sekali bikin orang penasaran boleh kan? Khukhukhu*ketawa nista.

Rie HanaKatsu : Maaf membuat anda penasaran, makasih reviewnya, nih lanjutannya. Maaf banget ngaret apdetnya.

Yap, gimana?

Saya update chapter 5 ini dengan susah payah lho... Entah kenapa, susah aja. *ditendang karena nggak jelas.

Saya sebenernya nggak tega mau bikin Itachi diketawain Namikaze bersaudara, tapi ide itu terlintas aja di kepala nista saya, jadi ya... gitu deh. Hehe. Maap ya Itachi. Peace!

Sori kalo ada yang kecewa soal porsi romance masing-masing pair. Saya lagi nggak fokus banget nih.

Oh ya, satu lagi. Jujur aja, Chapter 5 ke atas ini saya nggak bisa apdet secepet Chapter 1-4, jadi mohon maaf banget. Soalnya saya mau ikut lomba akademis gitu deh November nanti, dan sekarang udah mulai persiapan jadi mohon pengertiannya. (=.=)a

Mau nanya, kritik, saran, ngeluarin uneg-uneg, komen, numpang eksis, muji, atau bahkan flame *semoga nggak ada* **REVIEW** aja deh, oke?


	6. Aaaaa!

-:-**Wacky Summer**-:-

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer :** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Rating:** T semi-M *ahaha.

**Pairing:** NaruSaku ShikaIno SasuHina, bagi yang benci akut pairing tersebut just go back, I don't accept flames for pairing.

**Warning:** AU, AR, pastinya akan banyak **OOC,** ABAL, bahasa extreme non-formal, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**.

A/N: Ampuni saya! Ampuni saya! Ampuni saya! Sori… banget saya ngaret abis updatenya. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang menghalangi saya untuk menyelesaikan chap ini, dan kalo saya sebutin satu-satu bakal menuhin A/N ini.

Enjoy!

* * *

Matahari hendak kembali ke singgasananya saat Kyuubi dan Itachi berjalan santai bersisian menuju ke pinggir pantai yang menjadi barbeque spot. Aroma kuliner yang menggoda lidah menguar, membuat siapa saja yang ada di sana penasaran dengan rasanya. Di meja sudah tersedia berbagai hidangan. Tak lupa soda dan bir yang menjadi pelengkap barbeque party.

Semuanya sudah duduk di sana, kecuali Gaara yang yang masih sibuk dengan beres-beres pasca memasak dan Sasori yang entah sejak kapan menghilang entah kemana. Naruto dan Sakura sedang mendengarkan musik dari iPod, dengan headset yang dipakai berdua. Terlihat Sakura sedang serius memilih lagu. Sedangkan pasangan yang lain, Shikamaru dan Ino menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol ringan dengan sesekali diselingi tawa canda.

"Ah!" Sakura sepertinya sudah menemukan lagu yang diinginkannya, "udah lama banget nggak denger lagu ini," kelihatannya lagu itu sangat menarik, "yang ini aja ya Naruto." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap Naruto.

"Ya. Terserah." jawab Naruto.

Lalu mulailah mengalun lagu yang memang lumayan lawas itu.

"Lirik lagu ini juga sedikit banyak ngingetin kita pada saat-saat sebelum jadian," Sakura menerawang memandang panorama sore, "Kau masih ingat Naruto?"

"Tentu saja, waktu itu kau jual mahal sekali, huh!" Naruto menggerutu, sok buang muka ke samping.

"Hihihi, maaf ya Naruto. Tapi akhirnya kita jadian juga kan?" bujuk Sakura.

Senyum Naruto pun mengembang lagi, mudah sekali cowok ini dibujuk, "O ya!" tiba-tiba ia menegakkan badannya menghadap Sakura, "Kau masih ingat ciuman pertama kita, Sakura-chan?" Naruto tersenyum seduktif, tangannya bermain di bibir Sakura.

"Ah!" muka Sakura langsung memerah, "Itu... waktu itu kan kita baru dua minggu jadian," Ia menepis tangan Naruto dari bibirnya, "Aaa... aku malu kalo inget itu."

"Mm... waktu itu, saat aku akan menciummu, kau malah menutup matamu dengan panik dan mengatupkan erat-erat bibirmu. Hmph! Hahahaha!" Naruto sekuat tenaga menahan geli, ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Namun tak ayal bahunya berguncang juga.

"Waktu itu aku gugup Naruto, aku belum siap! Lagipula..." suara Sakura mengecil, "Lagipula, saat itu aku masih polos banget." Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Naruto, tak ingin wajah malunya dilihat oleh kekasihnya.

"Hei... Sakura-chan," Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Sakura, "Yang penting sekarang kau sudah expert ciumannya, ya 'kan?" tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Sakura dan tangan yang sebelah lagi memegang kepala Sakura.

Mendengar itu, Sakura dengan tiba-tiba dan sekuat tenaga mengangkat kepalanya, menimbulkan suara 'jdug!' yang lumayan kuat, dan menyebabkan dagu Naruto memar ringan.

"Narutoo!" Sakura berteriak kesal sambil melayangkan tinju ke badan Naruto.

"Wadooh, ampun Sakura-chan...!" Naruto menjawab sambil mengelus-elus dagunya yang sakit plus cengegesan.

"Jangan pernah ungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi, mengerti Naruto?" Sakura memberikan pandangan mengancam terbaiknya.

"Ba-baik." Naruto meringis, ngeri juga kalo Sakura sudah ngamuk begitu.

"Hoi, kalian itu berisik tau."

Serentak Naruto dan Sakura menghentikan perseteruan mereka dan mengalihkan pandangan kepada sang pemilik suara, Shikamaru.

"Apaan sih lo, ganggu aja." Protes Naruto.

"Yang mengganggu itu kalian berdua." Balas Shikamaru.

"Sirik lo ya ngeliat gua sama Sakura lebih mesra daripada lo sama Ino…?" Naruto pasang muka tengil.

"Nggak penting banget gua ngiri sama elo Nar." Jawab Shikamaru lagi.

Sebelum Naruto melontarkan kalimat balasannya, punggungnya sudah digeplak duluan oleh seseorang,

PLAK!

"Hei, my blondie lil' bro." sapa Kyuubi dengan tangan masih di punggung Naruto.

"Anjir, sakit tau!" Naruto menepis tangan Kyuubi dan mengelus punggungnya yang panas dan nyeri. Barusan perut gua kena tonjok Sakura, sekarang punggung gua kena hantem Kyuubi. Siaal…! Pikir Naruto.

"Ah, bukannya lo udah biasa gua 'elus' gitu dari kecil." Kyuubi membela diri, "Seharusnya nggak sakit lagi dong!" tambahnya sambil duduk di samping Naruto.

"Tapi 'elusan' elo tuh makin lama makin sakit, mentang-mentang jago tinju seenaknya aja ngegeplak orang." dan Naruto pun bersungut-sungut nggak jelas.

Setelah geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Namikaze Brothers, Itachi pun mengambil tempat didepan Kyuubi. Namun, saat sudah duduk Itachi merasa ada yang kurang. Ia pun melihat ke seluruh penjuru. Ternyata memang benar ada yang hilang.

"Mana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Masih di villa." jawab Shikamaru.

"Oh iya. Kok lo nggak bangunin mereka berdua sih, Shika?" tanya Naruto.

" Merepotkan. Bukannya itu tugas elo Nar?" kilah Shikamaru.

"Enak aja. Kan tadi elo yang terakhir disana." balas Naruto.

"Hah..Udah-udah. Biar gua yang manggil dia." lerai Itachi seraya bangkit dari kursi.

* * *

Di ruangan di mana Sasuke dan Hinata berada ternyata ada dua ekor cicak yang sedang ngobrol di langit-langit. Posisi mereka kira-kira ada di atas koordinat kepala Hinata sonoan dikit. Berikut cuplikan percakapan dua binatang melata itu setelah ditanslate dengan 'gugel animal translator':

Cicak 1 : Coy, kemaren malem pas gua jalan-jalan keliling rumah, gua ngeliat cicak yang bodinya asoy lho.

Cicak 2 : Wedew... Boleh juga tuh buat kecengan malem ini. Liat di mana lu?

Cicak 1 : Di dapur.

Cicak 2 : Hah? Setau gua di dapur itu tempat mangkal 'itu' deh.

Cicak 1 : 'Itu' apa?

Cicak 2 : Itu lho... Cicak waria!

Cicak 1 : UAPPAH! Serius lo sob?

Cicak 2 : He'eh!

Cicak 1 : Anjrit! Jadi yang gua godain kemaren malem itu cicak jantan dong! Najooong!

Cicak 1 yang straight abis tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah menggoda seekor cicak bences, maka dia pun berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun naas, ekornya terinjak Cicak 2 yang berusaha mengejar, sehingga putuslah ekor Cicak 1. Dan lebih naasnya lagi, ekor yang lepas itu jatuh dengan percepatan konstan dari jarak 1,5 meter.

Dan, ekor yang lepas itu pun jatuh di atas jidat Sasuke.

Pluk!

Merasakan ada suatu benda asing yang mendarat di dahinya, saraf sensorik Sasuke memberi impuls ke otak dan saraf-saraf motorik Sasuke pun mendapat perintah untuk mengangkat tangannya ke dahi untuk mencari tahu benda apa yang sudah berani mengusik tidurnya, tanpa membuka mata terlebih dahulu. Saat tangannya meraba-raba benda itu, keningnya berkerut.

'Apaan nih? Kecil, panjang, lembek...'

Karena tak kunjung menemukan jawabannya, Sasuke pun membuka matanya.

'Oh... Ekor cicak toh, gua kira apa.'

Lalu dia pun membuang ekor cicak itu dengan nista ke lantai, yang langsung jadi serbuan semut-semut.

"Uuooo! Ada rejeki nomplok kawan-kawan! Ayo kita bawa ke sarang!" seru salah seekor semut yang langsung ditanggapi oleh kawan-kawannya.

Oke, kembali ke dunia manusia.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dengan setengah keleyengan lalu melihat ke arah jam dinding dengan mata menyipit.

'Hn? Sudah jam segini kenapa nggak ada yang ngebangunin.' Pikir Sasuke.

Saat ia menoleh ke arah Hinata, cewek itu ternyata masih pulas. Sasuke yang (katanya) murid teladan pun beritikad baik membangunkannya.

"Hinata, ayo bangun. Sudah hampir malam." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata sambil memainkan beberapa helai rambut indigo Hinata.

"Nnnh... Masih ngantuk..." Hinata malah menggeliat malas, dan itu membuat wajah imutnya semakin imut. Membuat Sasuke jadi ingin 'melahapnya'.

'Sial, ini cewek menggoda banget sih. Tahan Sas... Tahan...' Sasuke menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke putar otak, Tring! Tiba-tiba dia dapet wangsit, dan wangsit itu memberinya petunjuk bahwa ia harus meniup telinga Hinata.

"Fuuh... Hinata, ayo bangun."

Tapi hal itu malah membuat Hinata mendesah geli dan menggelosorkan badannya ke sofa, yang membuat bajunya tersingkap hingga menampakkan perut dan punggung mulusnya.

'Oh Jashin-sama, She's so damn hot! Arrgh! Gua nggak tahan lagi, gua nggak tahan lagi buat nyerang dia!'

Karena tak dapat menahan lagi gejolak darah mudanya, dengan gerakan slow motion Sasuke mengelus perut dan punggung Hinata dengan tangan kirinya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Ia meletakkan tangan yang satunya di samping kepala Hinata untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

Cup.

Satu kecupan manis dari bibir Sasuke di kening Hinata.

Perlahan namun pasti bibir itu lalu turun ke tulang hidung bangir Hinata, menelusuri keagungan Sang Pencipta si wajah seorang Hyuuga Hinata sungguh membuat Sasuke semakin menginginkan lebih.

Dari hidung, bibir Sasuke terus menjelajah ke pipi, lalu turun ke leher. Dengan perlahan dirasakannya setiap lekuk leher jenjang Hinata yang wangi.

Hinata yang masih berada di alam tidurnya memberi respon dengan mendesah pelan.

"Nhh..."

Sasuke jadi tambah napsu mendengar desahan Hinata. Dia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk merasakan bibir ranum Hinata yang belum pernah disentuh siapapun. Saat tinggal 0.001 milimeter lagi menuju bibir Hinata,

"Ehm! Kok gua baru tau ya adek gua suka nyerang cewek lagi tidur." sebuah suara mengagetkan Sasuke.

Sontak saja Sasuke terkesiap, ia kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan membuat Hinata yang ada di bawahnya terbangun. Itachi ngakak melihat muka Sasuke yang terlihat seperti sial-gua-ketauan-nyolong-jemuran-kolor-tetangga!

Hinata yang nyawanya belum ngumpul semua karena baru bangun tidur pun hanya bisa bengong.

'Itachi-niisan kenapa ketawa di pintu ya? Mana sambil mukul-mukul tembok lagi. Ini juga Sasuke, kenapa dia mukanya merah banget?'

Baru saja Hinata mau membuka mulut untuk bertanya. Sasuke sudah bangkit dan berjalan masuk ke dalam villa sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Itachi yang sudah bisa menguasai dirinya pun buka suara, "Hinata, yang lain sudah menunggu di pinggir pantai untuk barbeque party. Nanti kau menyusul ya, dengan Sasuke."

"Eh? Oh, iya." jawab Hinata masih dengan muka bangun tidur.

"Dan sebaiknya kau cuci muka dulu Hinata." Itachi terkekeh, jarang-jarang kan ngeliat muka pewaris Hyuuga baru bangun tidur, "Kami tunggu di sana ya. Jangan lama-lama." Itachi pun ngeloyor pergi.

Setelah cuci muka dan merapihkan diri sedikit, Sasuke dan Hinata pun berjalan ke pinggir pantai dimana semuanya sudah menunggu.

* * *

"Hoi..! Cepet dikit jalannya! Laper nih!" Naruto berteriak dengan kekuatan penuh yang membuat telinga manusia di sekitarnya berdenging untuk beberapa saat.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya, ". Blondie berisik. Rubah hyperactive." ditambah dengan beberapa sapaan 'manis'. Yang tentu saja tidak terdengar oleh Naruto. Cowok berambut pirang itu bisa ngamuk kalo sampe denger, dan itu merepotkan.

Saat semuanya sudah lengkap dan duduk manis, Kyuubi yang merasa sebagai tuan rumah memulai pidato nggak jelasnya.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Good Evening. Terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu liburan anda di villa sederhana kami ini. Semoga pelayanan yang diberikan oleh Sasori dan Gaara memuaskan anda, dalam konotasi positif tentunya. Hahahaha."

Sweatdrop.

"Alright. Tanpa banyak curcol lagi, mari kita bersulang untuk membuka Barbeque party kita sore ini." Kyuubi berdiri mengangkat gelasnya.

Yang lain pun ikut berdiri dan mengangkat gelas mereka.

"Ah, tunggu Kyuubi-niisan!" Sakura menyela, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Ya? Ada apa Sakura?" Kyuubi menanggapi.

"Ini..." Sakura menunjuk gelasnya, "Isinya apa?"

"Oh, itu. Tentu saja bir." jawab Kyuubi enteng.

"Kyuubi-niisan dan Itachi-niisan sih enak sudah kuliah, tapi kami kan masih anak SMA, apa boleh?" Sakura memasang muka wakil-ketua-kelasnya.

"Oh c'mon... Peraturan itu ada untuk dilanggar. Minum aja." Kyuubi melengos.

"Bir yang ini juga masih rendah kok kadar alkoholnya, kalian nggak bakal mabuk kalau hanya minum segelas." imbuh Itachi.

"Err.. Baiklah. Silahkan lanjutkan." Sakura akhirnya menghentikan spekulasinya walaupun ia tak yakin.

Kyuubi mengangguk puas, lalu melanjutkan sambutannya,

"Mari, kita bersulang untuk kebahagiaan masa muda kita! Cheers!" ucapnya lantang.

"Cheers!" sahut yang lain dengan semangat pula.

Dan gelas-gelas pun berdenting.

Mereka semua kemudian meneguk minuman masing-masing lalu duduk untuk menikmati hidangan. Namun, Sasuke terlihat kesusahan menggunakan tangan kirinya dan Hinata menyadari itu. Ia segera meletakkan pisau dan garpunya.

"Sasuke, lenganmu pasti masih sakit ya. Aku bantu ya?"

"Hn." Sasuke girang loncat-loncat pake pom-pom, dalam hati tentunya.

"Setelah makan, sebaiknya kau pergi ke klinik terdekat Sasuke." dan Itachi ternyata masih bisa perhatian disini.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab sekenanya.

Dan acara makan-makan pun berlanjut dengan acara minum-minum. Kyuubi dan Itachi sudah mulai membuka botol ketiga, sedangkan yang lainnya dengan ogah-ogahan menghabiskan isi gelas mereka. Bahkan Hinata sudah tidak menyentuh lagi gelasnya setelah tegukan pertama.

"Ah… Itachi temanku, apakah dirimu merasa bahwa malam ini langit tak begitu indah?" Kyuubi mulai meracau nggak jelas dan naik ke kursi. Terdapat semburat kemerahan di wajahnya.

Itachi yang keliatan udah mulai mabuk juga ikutan naik "Benar sekali teman… tak ada bintang, bulan pun tertutup awan." ucapnya sambil merangkul bahu Kyuubi.

"Suasana ini sangat tidak sesuai dengan kita yang sedang bergembira."

Naruto dan yang lainnnya tidak mengacuhkan dua orang 'gila' yang terlihat hampir mabuk itu.

"Ya, ya, benar sekali." Itachi meneguk birnya lagi, kali ini langsung dari botolnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita saja yang menyemarakkan langit malam ini, hah?"

"Caranya?" Kyuubi menatap Itachi penuh arti.

"Tentu saja dengan 'magic' kita."

"Oh iya gua hampir lupa." Kyuubi menepuk keningnya, "Ayo kita hitung mundur!" Teriaknya lantang sehingga semua mata menatap mereka berdua.

Kyuubi dan Itachi pun mengacungkan jari mereka, "Kau mulai Kyuu."

"Lima." Ucap Kyuubi sambil merentangkan kelima jari kanannya.

"Empat." Itachi melanjutkan.

"Tiga."

"Dua."

"SATU!"

DSHYUU!

BLAR!

BLAR!

Terlihat langit malam yang tadinya hitam kelam tanpa bintang itu menjadi sangat indah, dengan kembang api yang berwarna-warni dengan berbagai bentuk. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru dan Ino tentu saja terpana dengan kejutan itu.

Dan kata-kata penuh pernyataan takjub pun mengalir.

"Wow, keren!" Naruto yang pertama kali buka suara.

"Sugoi…!" Sakura serta merta menengadah.

"Waa…" Ino ikut terperangah melihat pemandangan di langit malam.

"Awesome." Sasuke juga tumben-tumbennya ikut komentar.

Mereka terlalu takjub dengan apa yang ada di atas kepala mereka sehingga tidak memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang berbicara serius dengan satu sama lain,

"Heh, kerja anak itu bagus juga." Ucap Kyuubi yang hanya didengar oleh Itachi.

"Hn, sepertinya kita harus memberi bonus lebih padanya." Jawab Itachi.

"Tentu saja." Kyuubi memasang muka serius, "Tapi kita masih punya next hidden plan kan?"

"Sure." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi menjentikkan jarinya lalu…

CTAR!

DSHING!

DSHING!

Rentetan kembang api melesat horizontal menyusur tanah secara bertubi-tubi dari arah villa. Tentu saja hal itu membuat semua orang panik dan naik ke atas kursi.

"Aaa!" Teriakan Sakura yang pertama kali terdengar, ia langsung berdiri di atas kursi dan memegang erat lengan Naruto. Keadaan yang lain pun tak jauh beda dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Bahkan Ino sampai naik ke punggung Shikamaru.

Kyuubi dan Itachi tentu saja tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat muka panik Naruto dkk.

"Bwahahahaha! Liat dong muka mereka bro! Pucet!" Itachi menunjuk Naruto yang sedang memegangi Sakura.

"Gyahahahahaha! Aduh, gila. Perut gua sakit Chi. Kocak banget muka mereka!" Kyuubi terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya.

"Gila lo ya! Kalo kaki Sakura kena kembang api tadi gimana?" Naruto emosi.

"Paling lecet dikit." Kyuubi menjawab asal-asalan, masih terengah-engah. Dan dibalas dengan dengusan kesal dari adiknya.

Tak lama, rentetan kembang api yang melesat horizontal itu pun berhenti. Dan dari arah villa terlihat Sasori berlari sambil membawa kotak obat.

"Apakah ada yang terluka? Nona Ino? Nona Sakura? Nona Hinata?" Sasori terlihat sangat khawatir. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut bersalah.

Ketiga cewek itu hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan. Dan satu-persatu mereka mulai turun dari kursi.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasori membungkuk dan berteriak, "Maafkan saya! Saya hanya menerima perintah untuk menyalakan kembang api tadi dari Tu-"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Sasori." Sakura tersenyum tulus.

"Iya, kalaupun ada yang harus minta maaf, dua mahasiswa sinting di sana itu orangnya." Naruto menunjuk Itachi dan Kyuubi yang masih asik melanjutkan acara minum-minum mereka.

Sasori masih terlihat belum bisa memaafkan dirinya, maka Naruto pun memegang bahu babu berambut merah pucat itu "Kalau masih merasa bersalah juga lebih baik kau membantu Gaara beres-beres saja. Oke?"

"Baik."

* * *

"Shika… Gendong…" Ino melingkarkan lengannya di leher Shikamaru.

"Ino, kau mabuk?" Shikamaru melihat muka Ino yang merah, tak salah lagi, "Hah- Merepotkan." Namun Shikamaru akhirnya berlutut dan menggendong Ino di punggungnya.

''Shika...'' Ino yang masih di punggung Shikamaru meracau.

''Apa lagi?'' tanya Shika dengan muka malas.

''Tatap aku…''

''Males.'' disertai dengusan.

Mendapat respon seperti itu, Ino menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk membuat kepala Shikamaru menoleh kesamping dan dengan segera memeberikan ciuman singkat di bibir pemuda itu.

''Aku hanya ingin memberikan itu.'' kata Ino dengan senyum sexy nya.

''...'' Shikamaru hanya bisa speechless dengan kelakuan pacarnya itu. Dan mulai saat itu ia bertekad tak akan membiarkan Ino mabuk lagi.

**-:- To Be Continued -:-**

Hahahaha.

Ya ampun, speechless deh saya. Entah jadi apa fic ini kelamaan nggak diapdet.

Ng, bales review non-login dulu deh:

**mikage nanako** : Ini udah dibanyakin, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Thanks.

**Haruno Chan** : Hhoho- Maaf ya nggak bisa apdet kilat. Bisanya apdet telat. (T_T)

**Stillyurfans** : Heh! Elo. Udah gua bilang namanya pake yang normal aja. Requestnya masih dipikirkan, sori. Makasih juga udah sempet ngereview. ^^

**ichigo** : Ini udah dilanjutin ceritanya nih. ShikaIno masih akur kok. SasuHina masih OTW (?). NaruSaku emang the best. Hahaha.

**Nara Aiko gagal login** : Ah, nggak papa kok. Anda sudah review aja saya seneng banget kok. Di chapter ini pun ceritanya nista, tenang saja. Yahu dan gugel itu plesetannya Yahoo! Sama Google. Hahaha.

**U know me so well** : Hadeh, nama login lo apa banget deh partner. Iya, iya gua tahu fic gua ini nista, tapi cukup menarik kan buat lo baca? *pede. Di sini otak mesum gua beraksi lagi coy, hahahahaha *ketawanista. Plot yang serius itu semata hanya melintas saja di , dan gua juga tahu gua kelamaan hiatus, tapi apa daya…*sok melas. Gua bakal berusaha lagi.

**annvie** : Iya, maaf ya lama update. Thanks for review. :)

**SasuHina voeVa** : Makasih reviewnya, dan sori part SasuHina belom bisa dibanyakin di chapter ini. Sori lagi updatenya telat banget.

Aaiisshh...

Ngeliat Kyuubi dkk nonton film semi-BF saya jadi inget masa lalu. *menerawang ke arah langit mengingat-ingat masa galau saat SMP dengan senyum mesum*. Eh, tapi saya udah nggak pernah nonton lagi loh selama SMA ini. Mungkin.

Any question? Or maybe comment? Or concrit? Or mau ngamuk-ngamuk sama saya? Di kolom **REVIEW** aja dah. Adios.


End file.
